


Werewolves and Vigilantes

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crime, Crossover, Cuties, Multi, Silblings, broodiness, pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity finds out who her father is, and finds out he lives in Beacon Hills with his son, Felicity has to go and meet them. Little does she expect the crazy in Starling to be ten times worse in Beacon Hills... a whole new level in fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... it's a arrow/teen wolf crossover... I just love arrow and teen wolf, and this just came to me one night. I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments or kudos :)

Felicity Smoak stared across at the vast city of Starling on top of her apartment building, the cold air leaving goosebumps on her exposed arms. her hair was flailing around her face, blonde whisps obscuring her vision. She sat down on the cold, hard floor, wiping away the moisture distracting her vision. She didn’t have time for tears.

"What do you mean, you have a brother?" Diggle asked, his voice filled with the confusion that was clear on his face. Felicity sighed impatiently, her foot tapping against the floor of the foundry.

"My mom... well, she had a thing for cops. She hooked up with one in California, and never saw him again. He didnt even know my mom was pregnant. He got a girlfriend, who later became his wife, and had a son. So I guess, technically, he’s my half-brother. He’s still in High School. I got in touch with my dad after... She died. I know she wanted me to know my father."

"Felicity..."

"Dig, don’t. Merlyn blew up half the city, he is the only one to blame. It was just bad timing that my mom decided to be in town that weekend. I have blamed myself for the last year, but I’ve realised that it’s pointless. What’s done is done. Oliver lost his mother this year as well don't forget, she was murdered in front of him. But my point is that I have to go to California to meet with my Father. I’ve emailed him so far, but I want to meet him and his son."

"What about his wife?" Diggle asked.

"She died, she had a mental illness. Apparently it wasn’t very nice." Felicity shuddered delicately. Diggle folded his big arms across his chest, watching Felicity with curiosity.

"What about Oliver?" He asked. Felicity looked at him with suprise.

"What about Oliver? I make my own choices, as you both know. I’ve been a part of this team for 2 years now, I think I’m entitled to some time off." That was the moment Oliver entered the room, pulling his green hood off, and looking at Diggle and Felicity.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, yanking his jacket off, revealing a plain white t-shirt that clung to his bulky frame... Which Felicity totally wasn't noticing.

"Um. California. My dad lives there, with his son." Oliver raised his eyebrows, looking at Diggle for help.

"I’ll fill you in later. How long are you going for, Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"About a month. I’m gong to be living with them, you see." Oliver’s eyes bugged out of his head.

"A month? What about what we are doing here? We can’t do this without you now, Felicity." Oliver said, his eyes pleading.

Felicity just smiled sadly. "He’s the only family I have left. I have to get to know him. Before its too late."

Oliver made his face devoid of any expression as he realised her mind was made up.

“Okay. You will have to show us how the computer stuff works before you leave." Felicity nodded easily.

"I’ve handed in my resignation at tech village. I leave on Tuesday, so if I swing by tomorrow and show you guys how you should be treating my babies. And by babies, I mean the computers, obviously." She finished with, her face turning red.

Oliver smiled tightly, heading to the shower to let the steam wash away the sour way the evening had turned. The idea of being away from Felicity for a whole month made his chest hurt, his heart coil back into a tiny fist, to what it had been like after he had got back from the island, before Felicity had entered his life. He was going to find away to make sure he remained whole.

Felicity was sitting at her computer desk, ignoring her thumping heart. Diggle had left and Oliver was still in the shower. Her thoughts were distracted with the idea of Oliver in the shower, touching himself... She jumped when she heard a noise from behind her, she yelped and spun around in her chair, feeling guilty for thinking of Oliver. He was standing behind her, only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. She flushed, her eyes travelling up to his face, which was shaped in surprise.

"I thought you had gone home." He muttered, aware of Felicity gawking at his gorgeous body which she would never get used to looking at.

"Nope. Still here."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something. I just need to... Put on some clothes." Felicity blushed.

"If that would make you more comfortable." Felicity mumbled, loud enough for Oliver’s keen ears to hear, making him smile, and more confident in what he was going to say.

He dressed quickly, aware that Felicity was sitting a few meters away, averting her eyes politely. He took a deep breath before stealing her attention by standing in front of her computer screens. She looked up, startled by his sudden proximity. "Felicity..." He started with, before becoming unstuck. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to tell her how much he cared about her, god, how much he loved her. She smiled, a smile so beatific that Oliver was breathless.

"Don’t say anything." She whispered, standing up, her nose just meeting his nose, in her low heels. She leaned up boldly and planted a kiss on his lips, feeling his surprise and his lack of a response. She was suddenly questioning herself, so she leaned back, but before her lips could leave his, he wound his hands firmly around her back, crushing her body against his and kissing her with such force that she felt it to her toes. He leaned back smiling, pressing his forehead against hers, Lifting her up so her legs dangled tightly around his waist. "How did you know?" Oliver asked curiously, shaking his head in wonder.

"I always know, Oliver." Felicity replied, smiling. He grinned, going back to kissing her crazily, as if he couldn’t get enough. They didn’t stop for air for a long time, Oliver carried her over to his cot and lay her underneath him, kissing her neck softly, eliciting small moans from her. He slowly pulled his shirt off, before reaching down and yanking Felicity’s off too, their breaths heavy. They looked at each other for a moments, their pupils blown wide with desire. "Maybe we shouldn’t get carried away..." Oliver murmured, his voice deep and scratchy. Felicity shook her head, pulling him closer.

"No. Lets get carried away." Felicity replied eagerly, tugging her bra off and discarding it to the side of the bed. Oliver’s hands moved gently but firmly over her lithe body, and it wasn’t long before their was a pile of clothes on the floor, and the sound of pleasure and arousal filling the empty foundry.

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you have everything, Felicity?" Oliver asked, zipping up his own case.

"Yes. Oh god, my curling iron!" Felicity said with a gasp. Oliver laughed, pulling her towards him.

"You don’t need a curling iron." He whispered softly in her ear, making Felicity groan. She swatted him away, quickly dashing back into their room to grab the pair sitting in her drawer. Oliver smiled, opening Felicity’s huge case to help her pack the curling iron.

"Are you sure about coming with me? I mean, even for a week?" Felicity asked nervously, still unsure of them together, still in awe that it was real, and happening. All the time.

"You are the only thing I have ever been sure about, Felicity. Everything else is blurry. If you think I’m going to let you go on your own then you are crazy. And it’s one less week without you. I hope you realise what I’m giving up here." He teased, pulling the suitcases along towards the door.

"No sex for 3 weeks, poor you." Felicity chided, smiling as Oliver carried the bags down the stairs of her apartment building. He sighed quietly.

"Felicity. It’s not just the sex. It’s you. I just don’t want to be without you. All of you." Felicity smiled like a little girl, blown away by his constant reminders of his affection, of his love for her. They heaved the bags into the back of Felicity’s mini, and clamboured into the front. "Beacon Hills here we come..."

* * *

 

Stiles stared at his dad, trying to process what he was trying to tell him. "A sister? Coming here? I can’t deal with this right now, Dad..."

"Stiles, She’s my daughter. Her mother has just died, and she needs answers. Heck if i’m going to stop her finding them. She is bringing her boyfriend for a week, a man I know your familiar with."

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oliver Queen. Or in your opinion, the arrow..."

"Dad! Look at the facts. He shows up right around the same time as the arrow, they are never spotted in the same place together and he is similar height and build. The best way of being proven innocent is to prove it, and he did that to get the cops and everyone else off his scent. Genius, I’m sure he had someone else dress up as the arrow that night."

"Yes, I’ve heard your crazy theory before. Just don’t mention it to Felicity. Or anyone else, for that matter." Stiles sighed, turning his computer off and plonking himself onto his bed in defeat.

"How long is she staying for?" Stiles asked.

"About a month. She’s left her job to come out here, you know." Stiles’s eyes widened in disbelief.

"A month? You’re kicking me out of my room for a whole month?" He asked, his voice whining in annoyance.

"The guest room can hardly fit two people, but it can fit one, annoying teenage boy." Stiles snorted at his fathers crude joke, with which his father left the room, leaving Stiles to wonder what the summer was going to bring from the supernatural side of Beacon Hills.

* * *

 

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked Felicity, looking at her as they parked outside the Stilinski drive. Felicity took a deep breath.

"As ready as I’ll ever be." She replied, opening the car door and heading towards the house that Sherriff Stilinski had directed her to. She knocked on the door, Oliver getting their bags from the car. The door opened, revealing a tall thin haired man with a kind but stern face. Felicity smiled, recognising her eyes in the man.

"Hi dad." She said, the name falling easily off her tongue, something she didn’t expect. He grinned, opening the door and allowing them into his home.

"Felicity. Oliver. Welcome to Beacon Hills. Ah, this is my son, Stiles." He gestured towards the tall dark haired boy that was walking towards them, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey. It’s nice to meet you guys." He said.

"Here, I’ll take your bags and bring them to your room." Sherriff Stilinski said, taking the bags off Oliver who smiled at the man.

"Come on in." Stiles said, beckoning them into their living room.

Oliver and Felicity sat down opposite Stiles, who was looking at Oliver curiously. "I know your secret." Stiles said ominously. Oliver gave a sideways glance at Felicity, who was looking at him with alarm.

"I know your the arrow, but don’t worry, I won’t tell my father. I know you help him too, Felicity, and I want your help. I’m not as tech savvy as you, I could use your expertise." For once, Felicity was speechless, with no idea what to say. She stared wide-eyed at Stiles, watching as his suspicions were confirmed. Oliver was about to start saying something when Stilinski walked back in, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hand. "So, how was the journey up here? Not to bad, I hope?" he asked. Felicity shook her head, wrapping her hand around the cup.

"No, It was good, a little long for my liking, but we managed." Felicity replied, looking at Oliver who was staring at Stiles with interest. Felicity sighed. This was going to be a weird week.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is introduced to other intresting characters in Beacon Hills...

Oliver woke up, his arms around Felicity, to the sound of rocks being thrown at the window. He jumped up and pranced to the window, pulling a pair of jeans on as he headed to the window. A young tanned boy with dark hair was standing at the foot of the window, looking at Oliver with shock. Oliver jumped out of the window, landing flat beside the boy smoothly. “Who are you?” He asked a little menacingly.

  
“I’m Scott. Scott Mccall. I’m friends with Stiles. I thought that was his room...” the boy said nervously. Oliver sighed, heading back into the house, beckoning him to follow.  
Oliver knocked quietly on the guest room door, trying not to disturb the other occupants of the house. He heard a low curse word being uttered before the door swung open, Stiles standing at the door in a shirt and pyjama pants. “Oliver? What are you- oh. Scott. Come in. Both of you. And keep quiet.” He whispered, leaving the door open. Oliver and Scott perched on the end of the bed, Scott eying Oliver with deep suspicion.

“Scott. This is Oliver Queen.” Scott looked at Oliver nervously.

  
“What, the arrow?” Scott asked. Oliver looked at Stiles who shrugged his shoulders, not remotely fazed.

  
“I didn’t tell him, I mean, I told him that I had a theory but that was ages ago.” Stiles said defensively.

  
“It wasn’t hard to smell the green leather.” Scott explained.

  
Oliver raised a eyebrow curiously. “Smell the leather?” Scott looked at Stiles, asking him a silent question. Stiles looked at Oliver, squinting at his face.

  
“I think it’s only fair. Your secret for his.” Scott shook his head.

  
“Stiles. That’s not how it works.”

  
“If someone doesn’t tell me what the hell is going on-” Oliver threatened angrily. Scott sighed, glaring at Stiles.

  
“I’m going to have to show him, he won’t believe me otherwise...” Scott said reluctantly. Stiles nodded in agreement. Scott took deep breath before changing, putting on his other face.

Oliver stepped back in shock, horrified by what he was seeing. “What the hell are you?” Oliver asked.

  
“A werewolf. One of quite a few in this area.” Oliver continued to stare at Scott.

  
“Um, Oliver? Are you in there?” Stiles asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Oliver clenched his jaw, blinking slowly.

  
“Does... Does Felicity know?” Oliver asked quietly. Stiles shook his head, folding his arms nervously.

  
“I didn’t think it was my secret to tell. I am completely normal, nothing weird or supernatural about me.” Stiles said, a trace of bitterness in his tone.

  
“If she’s going to be staying here with you, she has a right to know, and I don’t like the idea of keeping things from her, that sounds like a recipe for disaster to me.” Oliver said. Stiles and Scott nodded in agreement.

  
“I don’t mind showing her, I think we could use her tech expertise while she is here to help us on something. A case Stiles’ dad got last night.”

  
“What kind of case?” Oliver asked suspiciously.

  
“We believe there is another werewolf in town, they found a body just outside the town limits.” Stiles explained. Oliver nodded.

  
“We could definitely use Felicity. I am also willing to offer my skills to help you find the wolf. Is it a full moon deal, or just whenever?”

  
“Depends on what kind of wolf it is.” Scott said shrugging, noticing how cool Oliver was being about it. “You seem pretty chilled about it.” Scott commented. Oliver raised his shoulders lightly.  
“I’ve seen weird things, this isn’t really that surprising.” He said.

  
“What happened to you on that island?” Stiles asked, looking over Oliver carefully. Oliver smiled without humour.

  
“A hell of a lot.”

* * *

 

Felicity woke up to find Oliver wrapped around her, cocooning her in his warm and tender arms. She smiled happily before swatting his arms away, waking him up. “Morning.” He said in his morning growl, making Felicity kiss his forehead lightly.  
“Morning. Stiles said he would take me into town today, and go for a ride.” Felicity said. Oliver nodded, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Have some bonding. What about the Sherriff?” Oliver asked.

  
“He has work. As the Sherriff, he has an important role. We are having dinner tonight, though.”

  
“Good.” Oliver replied, smiling. He got up out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

  
“I want to have a shower, care to join?” Oliver asked, poking his head out of the door. Felicity grinned, letting her nightdress fall off her body and shutting the bathroom door, slipping her panties off and joining Oliver under the hot and steamy water.

“This is very nice.” Oliver murmured in her ear, tugging on it with his teeth. Felicity moaned as the hot water caressed her curves softly in sync with Oliver’s hands.

“I am going to miss you today.” Oliver said, sighing and pouring Felicity’s signature body wash into his hands, rubbing it into her skin and letting the water wash it off, his soft fingers touching her gently and intimately. Felicity grinned, grabbing his male scented body wash and repaying the favour, enjoying the water slipping over them gently.

“I won’t be far away.” Felicity promised gently, before grabbing the shampoo.

* * *

 

Felicity headed into the kitchen first, watching as Stiles poured her a bowl of cereal. “Here ya go. Sorry I’m no cooking genius...” Stiles joked. Felicity laughed.

  
“Looks like we share that in common.” She replied. Stiles smiled, picking up his slice of toast am eating it. Oliver came down the stairs, running his hands through his wet hair, which made Felicity blush, remembering their fun antics in the shower.

“Hey, Oliver. Can I get you some toast, or do vigilantes not eat or something?” Stiles teased. Oliver rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“Just because you know about my... unconventional hobbies... doesn’t mean you get to bring it up.” He said jokingly. “And toast please.” He added. Felicity looked at Oliver curiously, who didn’t like to share his secret, especially to strangers. He just smiled at her as Stiles gave him a piece of toast.

“Scott said he might swing by later Oliver with some stuff for me. Just let him in, is that alright? You can do whatever you like while we are out of course.” Stiles said, looking at Oliver trying to tell him something. Oliver nodded understandingly.

  
“Ok. I am ready to go.” Felicity said putting her bowl in the sink. Stiles gulped down the last part of his toast before following suit.

  
“Let me grab my jacket.” Stiles said, dashing upstairs. Felicity looked at Oliver curiously.

  
“Are you okay with Stiles knowing you’re the arrow?” Felicity asked him, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

  
“Of course. He’s your family, Felicity.” Oliver said, surprise.

  
“How do you know you can trust him? He’s just a kid, and he’s a complete stranger to both of us.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand, grasping it gently.

  
“Felicity. He is trustworthy, trust me. I can tell. He won’t tell anyone. Just as I knew with you and Dig.” Felicity nodded as Stiles came back in. Oliver stood up and leaned down to press his lips on hers gently, smiling as he did so.

  
“You guys are sickeningly cute. You ready, Felicity?” Stiles asked. Felicity nodded, heading out the door towards Stiles’ jeep.

  
“Your driving that thing.” Felicity said distastefully, hopping into the passenger seat of his car. Stiles rolled his eyes, jumping in the car and pulling away towards the town centre.

* * *

 

The door knocked 3 times while Oliver was in the garden exercising away. He tugged a shirt on as he jogged to the door, opening it to reveal Scott and a tall man who similar to Oliver, was heavy on the stubble and the muscles.

“Hey, Oliver. This is Derek. Derek Hale.” Scott said, indicating the man standing next to him. Oliver nodded to him, who was frowning at Oliver.

“The billionaire from Starling City? How is he going to help with our problem?” He asked sullenly.

  
“Because. Can I tell him, Oliver? He is the Alpha werewolf around here.” Oliver nodded, opening the door wider to allow the werewolves in.

“Oliver is the arrow. The vigilante running around Starling city.” Derek raised his eyebrows at Oliver.

  
“Make sense. 5 years on an island is bound to change your views on life.” He commented.

  
“Anyway, we were going to scout tonight and see if we can pick up the new wolf’s scent. Care to join?” Scott offered.

  
“Sure. What about Felicity?” Oliver asked. Derek knitted his eyebrows together.

  
“Who’s Felicity?” He asked. Oliver smiled, telling Derek all he needed to know.

  
“We could use her skills to hack the police computers. Stiles’ dad’s been keeping the files on his laptop to avoid Stiles from reading them." Derek smirked.

  
“Naturally. We will both be back waiting outside at 1, make sure your Felicity knows what’s happening by then.” Derek finished with. Oliver nodded, observing Derek as he left. There was something strange about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely response to the first chapter, I hope you have enjoyed this just as much! 
> 
> For all of you worried about the loss of the sterek tag, do not fear! I just didn't want to complicate things anymore than nessassary, and i've always liked both. I do have a good plot regarding Derek lined up though so don't worry! 
> 
> I've decided to make this a multi chapter fic, but with my usual amount of words for a chapter! (Quality not quantity guys!)


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a chance to spend some more time with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering this all takes place before season 3 of both shows

“And so I said to him: Oh Oliver. Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.” Felicity said, laughing, smiling at the memory of when she first found out Oliver’s secret alter ego. Stiles hooted with laughter, shaking the frame of his old banged up jeep.  
“Well. It’s not everyday you get shot by your own mother, I guess.” Felicity chuckled lightly, tucking a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

  
“That was a very difficult situation Oliver was in. I’m sure she wouldn’t have dreamed of doing such a thing if she had known it was her son. Although she was an evil woman, so I’m not too sure about that.”

“Was?” Stiles asked, picking up on the use of the past tense to describe Oliver’s mother.

“Oliver wasn’t alone on the island, he made some... decisions that made him some nasty enemies. Slade Wilson being one of them. I’m sure you heard on the news about masked men attacking the city. This Slade guy controlled them, and he ended up killing his mother. It was awful.” Felicity said, shuddering at the unpleasant memory.

“How did Oliver defeat him?” Stiles asked curiously. Felicity smiled smugly.

“I stopped him. With Oliver’s help of course. Slade wanted to take away the person Oliver loved the most. So, Oliver gave me the way to stop Slade, and told me he loved me. Slade had put cameras in his house, so he heard every word. It was all a ruse of course, Oliver was too stupid to realise then that he actually meant what he had said. He was just fooling himself. Slade is now currently locked up on Oliver’s prison on the island he was on as a prisoner.”

“Wow.” Stiles said, impressed by Felicity’s story. “I’m glad Oliver has you, you seem like his rock, and it looks like he needs that. As do you. You’ve both lost a lot it seems.”

“True.” Felicity replied, staring out of the window as Stiles pulled into the car park of the huge shopping centre just outside the town limits. “So, are you going to treat me to a new pair of Jimmy Choos or is that too much to ask for?” Felicity teased as they got out of the car and headed into the mall.

“This is Beacon Hills, not freaking LA.” Stiles replied, opening the door for Felicity like a gentleman and leading her into the mall. Felicity smiled and followed Stiles into the first shop on their tour, a pleasant looking Gap.

* * *

 A few hours later, Felicity’s feet were starting to ache, so they agreed to stop in one of the fast food outlets for lunch.

They sat down to order when Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes focused on something behind him. Felicity subtly turned her head and found herself looking at two attractive young girls, one with envious strawberry blonde locks, the other with cute cropped brown hair. Felicity turned back to Stiles who was staring intensely at the strawberry blonde with a mixture of longing and sadness. Felicity coked her eyebrow, staring at Stiles till he looked at her, his face heating up in embarrassment. “She’s cute. I sense there is a story here. Please feel free to share.” Felicity said with an encouraging smile. Stiles nervously played with the strings on his hoodie.

“I have loved that girl for a long time, but she doesn’t feel the same. She just broke up with her long term boyfriend who nearly died and then left the country. And she’s best friends with my best friends ex girlfriend.” Stiles half explained. Felicity widened her eyes in surprise.

“Nearly died?” She questioned. Stiles winced at her words, regretting mentioning that part. Luckily he was saved from answering as the two girls came over and sat down next to them.

“Hey Stiles.” The strawberry blonde said, looking at Felicity with curiosity.

“I’m Lydia. I’m friends with Stiles, and this is my friend Allison.” She said, Allison smiling politely at Stiles and Felicity.

“I’m Felicity. I’m Stiles’ half sister that he only just found out about.” Felicity said pleasantly. Lydia’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Wow. That must have come as quite a shock to you both.” Allison said.

“We were just having some bonding time.” Stiles said, his voice considerably lighter than before the girls came over.

“Oh, don’t let us interrupt.” Lydia said, gesturing to Allison that they should leave.

“Oh, I didn’t mean-“ Stiles began, but Lydia held her hand up to stop him.

“Please. I know you didn’t, but I can see you anytime. Your sister however can’t, so spend some time together, we won’t take up your time.” Lydia said, her voice melancholy. Stiles nodded with surprise, Lydia smiled at Felicity. “It was so nice to meet you Felicity. I’m sure I will see you again before you leave.” She said. Allison smiled and followed Lydia, who headed into another store. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were gone.  
“That was only a little bit awkward.” Felicity said cheerfully. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Tell me about it. That’s probably why I’m still single.” He said. Felicity laughed.

“Doubtful. I am the most awkward woman to walk the earth, and yet I still landed one of the most eligible bachelors in Starling. Ex bachelor.” She corrected.

“Let’s just get back.” Stiles said, carrying Felicity’s bags to the car.

* * *

 Felicity stepped back into Stiles’ house helping Stiles carry her heavy bags of shopping. Oliver stepped into the hallway and immediately took the bags off Felicity, carrying them upstairs for her. “Thanks.” She called up as Oliver carried them and coming back down, kissing Felicity on the forehead before taking the rest of the bags off a struggling Stiles and taking them to their room.

“Thanks Oliver.” Stiles said before plonking himself on the sofa in the front room opposite Felicity. Oliver came down and sat next to Felicity, grasping easily for her hand which he slid through his fingers.

“Scott and Derek are coming here later, in about half an hour.” Oliver said grimly to Stiles.

“Cool.” Stiles replied, looking at Felicity. Felicity looked at Oliver.

“Who? What? Why?” She asked.

“Don’t worry.” Oliver replied quietly. “All will become clear soon.” He said, squeezing her hand.

The doorbell rang exactly half an hour later, and Stiles rushed to answer the door. “Hey Stiles. Is everyone here?” Scott asked, Derek standing next to him with his arms folded over his broad chest. Stiles nodded, leading them into the front room. Felicity looked up, briefly looking at Scott before her eyes focused on the man who had stopped dead, looking straight at her. “Derek?” She asked, her face furrowing in confusion.

“Felicity.” He breathed out, his voice shaky. Everyone turned to look at the two, the confusion settling in.

“How do you guys know each other?” Oliver asked suspiciously, eying Derek up carefully. Felicity felt her face redden, turning away from Derek’s gaze to look at Oliver. Derek coughed, sitting down next to Stiles and Scott.

“Never mind that. We are here for a reason.” Derek said, a little bit hastily. Oliver raised his eyebrows, unease settling in.

“Felicity. This is going to be hard to swallow, but some weird things go on in Beacon Hills. Much weirder than anything you have faced in Starling.” Stiles began with, looking at Scott to take over.  
“If Derek is involved, I’m guessing that you are referring to the fact there are werewolves in Beacon Hills. Which is kind of new to me, don’t worry.” Felicity said casually. Oliver looked at her, a hurt expression painted on his face.

“And you never thought to bring this up?” Oliver asked.

“Do we even know a fraction of what happened to you on the island?” Felicity retorted back angrily. Oliver shrugged in defeat.

“Felicity, I didn’t know it was you.” Derek said, a little miffed.

“I know, you can’t have done. What do you need?” She asked, looking towards Scott who despite his age, had the aura of a leader.

“There appears to be a rouge werewolf in town, a body was found the other night, definitely a werewolf. We were hoping that with you and Oliver’s expertise, we could track it down, and be rid of it. So far, we haven’t had any luck, and if you’re going to be here, we want you part of our team here.” Scott said, sitting up straight. Felicity nodded.

“Of course we will help. Stiles, are you a werewolf too?” Felicity asked, her eyebrow cocked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I’m the only human in the group.” He said.

“Lydia is. And Allison is a pro with the arrows.” Derek added.

“We will see about that.” Oliver said. Stiles laughed.

“I doubt it. Her mom died a few months ago, I think her mom and dad are pretty reluctant to get back out into the field.” Scott said, an undercurrent of sadness and anger in his tone.

“Are you in Scott’s pack?” Felicity asked Derek, looking at him. He winced.

“No, I have my own pack. But we need to work together if we are going to get this solved.” Derek replied. Felicity nodded in agreement.

“We were going to go and patrol tonight. I hope you can join us, Oliver, and perhaps you can do your computer thing and help us get some leads Felicity with Stiles.” Scott said.

“My... computer thing?” Felicity asked, amused.

“Yeah. You know, the hacking and stuff.” Scott said, a little embarrassed. Stiles grinned.

“My dads gonna be home soon, so you guys better go. Meet outside my house at 2, after my dads asleep.” Stiles said. The group all nodded and disbanded, leaving Felicity staring after Derek, feeling a little queasy.

“Felicity.” Oliver said to her, but his voice felt very far away.

“I need to lie down.” Felicity said, letting her body drag her upstairs leaving a very upset and confused Oliver on his own.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's association with Derek is revealed... (+ this is extra long hence the wait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to mention something... I have 20,000 hits on all my stories!!! That is just... so incredible. That's almost as many people as there are in my whole town!!! Thank you to everyone who has ever read a single word I have written, and I hope I can get better and better. Thank you everyone♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Oliver went up to see Felicity in her room, feeling very nervous about bringing up whatever it was that had happened with Derek.

He had just got into a good place with Felicity, they were happy and he didn’t want to ruin that with talk of the past, which in his experience never ended well. But he carried on, opening the door to her room quietly, noticing that she was not asleep, but lying in bed, staring out of the window. “Felicity.” He murmured quietly, perching himself on the edge of the bed looking at her with concern. She turned to look at Oliver, lost in the memories of the past.  
“I’m going to tell you how I know Derek. But I don’t want you judging either of us, got it?” She said, wiggling her finger at Oliver, who nodded.

“Good.”

_**11 years ago** _

14 year old Felicity Smoak was pretty much the same as adult Felicity Smoak, socially awkward combined with the ability to babble for ages, except she had brown hair. So, thinking it would only help Felicity, Donna Smoak sent her only daughter to a summer camp in California, a place that would always hold a special place in Donna’s heart, despite the fact she would never tell her daughter why.  
Felicity was sitting in her mothers old car, observing the car park with other kids a similar age to her in their own newer cars just as nervous as she was. Then she saw him. A young boy probably the same age as her getting out of his car, dark hair and a cheeky handsome smile on his face, his dark eyes deep and Felicity desperately wanted to stare at him forever. Felicity said goodbye to her mother and climbed out of the car, casually racing to catch up with the boy in front of her. She caught up to him and walked alongside him, she saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye and looked at him with a smile. “Hi. I’m Felicity Smoak.” The boy looked at her and returned her smile.  
“Derek Hale.”

* * *

 

It took a week for Derek to open up to Felicity. Which wasn’t long, but she had a way of disarming him, of making his insides turn to mush. She was a ray of sunshine in his strange world. They talked, she told him about her dysfunctional family of her and her mother, and he told her about his extended family members that got on his nerves, like his uncle Peter. He was itching to tell her that he was a werewolf, but he wasn’t sure how she would take the news. It would change everything Felicity knew.

* * *

 

They were sitting by the lake near the cabins, late at night, way past their bedtime. Felicity’s head was on Derek’s shoulder and they were both smiling. “This has been so much fun, Derek. I have really enjoyed spending time with you. I’m glad my mother forced me to go on this camp.” Derek laughed.  
“Me too.” He said. They stared silently and peacefully at the lake. Felicity’s perfume was swirling in his nostrils, making his wolf senses tingle. She looked at him, her lips parted, and he desired her in that moment more than anything he had ever wanted. She leaned forward, fanning her breath over him, before pressing her lips rather viciously against his, her responding in kind, taking her face into his hands and responding in kind. After a few seconds she pulled away, breathing heavily, looking at him with open eyes before screaming loudly. “Derek!” She shouted. He realised as soon as she shouted what had happened, and made a quick getaway, leaving her by the lake.

  
He had enjoyed Felicity’s company so much that he had forgotten who he was, what he was. But every time he lost himself, he was reminded of who he was. What he was. He was sat in the middle of the woods, his head in his hands. He had seen his amber eyes reflecting in the water as he had run away, and he had known that she had seen, and her scream was an obvious indicator that she had no idea of the supernatural and she resented it. But she wasn’t the first, nor would she be the last.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard someone or something behind him, and he turned, growling, not caring who saw. He stopped as soon as he saw her sad and scared face. “Derek. Don’t I just want to understand what’s going on with you.” Felicity pleaded, her eyes wide.  
“Felicity, leave, please, I don’t want to be around you.” He choked out. She refused, and sat down opposite him, grabbing his hand.  
“Derek. I’m your friend. Tell me what’s going on.” She said firmly. So he told her everything.

Felicity hugged him tightly when they left. “Will I ever see you again?” Derek asked, with tears in his eyes. Felicity shrugged, but she knew the answer.  
“I think we both know the answer to that.” Felicity said. “Good luck. Try to enjoy your life before it passes you by, Derek.” She said, smiling as she headed to her mothers side.  
“Who is that?” Donna asked Felicity as they boy left, a little dejected towards his family. “Just a boy I met. And fell in love with a little.”

* * *

 

_**5 Years Later** _

  
Felicity graduated a year early, top of her class at MIT. She thought she was entitled to a road trip, especially after the heartbreak she had with Cooper, she wanted a break from boys, and more than anything she wanted some adventure in her life. She knew her first port of action was to visit her mother, so she hopped on the first flight home.

  
She travelled the busy streets of Las Vegas, heading to her mother’s apartment when she had a sudden thought. She could head out to the summer camp she stayed at all those years ago, and find that beautiful lake where she had her first kiss, with a beautiful boy who also happened to be a werewolf, opening a whole world that Felicity knew virtually nothing about.

After spending a well deserved week with her mother, she headed out to California, searching for a boy who she doubted she would find, but also with an urge to see the lake, to acknowledge that it had been real.

Felicity drove for so long, that she almost doubted the camps existence, but she ploughed on, entering the woodland area that she recognised as the edge of the camps borders. She kept driving onwards, singing along cheerfully to her compilation disc of her favourite songs, namely the beach boys. The sun was starting to set, the sky was ablaze in oranges and reds, the woods spilling out as far as Felicity could see.

She was very close to the main entrance to park when an animal jumped in front of her, causing her to slam on the brakes with a loud yelp. She quickly got out of the car, and found an unconscious werewolf lying in front of her. She sighed, and using all the strength that she had to drag him to her small mini, wondering how he would fit in the back.

She pulled over to the nearest break in the road before going to check on the wolf. He was still unconscious, so she poked him on his arm lightly, trying to stir him. He woke up, his unearthly blue eyes boring into her before his wolfish features disappeared in favour of a pleasant males face, dark eyes and a light scruff that Felicity wanted to drool over. “You hit my car, and I took you in, luckily no one else saw you.” Felicity said nervously, aware of his gaze on her.  
“Felicity Smoak?” The guy choked out. Felicity looked at him closely, before gasping in surprise.  
“No way. Derek Hale?” She questioned. He nodded, pain radiating through his body before leaning back on the leather seat.  
“Take me to our spot. We can talk there.” He said before collapsing back on the seat.

* * *

 

Felicity pulled up to the front of the camp site, parking her car before climbing out, shaking Derek awake. “Can you open the gates?” She asked. Derek sat up painfully, nodding. He got out of her tiny car, stretching a little before heading towards the gates, ripping them open with one hand. He turned to look at Felicity, who was tying to act nonchalant, as if she saw amazing strength like that all the time.  
The walked silently to their spot by the lake, the water reflecting the firey colours in the sky. Felicity sat down, crossing her legs before looking at Derek, who was sat in a similar position. “How-” Felicity started, before she stopped, unsure of what she wanted to say.  
“Wolf hearing. I m always in these woods, and I heard your voice, singing. I smelt you too, you may have changed your hair colour but you smell the same. I... wanted to see you. I’ve thought about you a lot since we were last together, all those years ago. A lot has happened since then.”

“Tell me about it.” Felicity said casually, enjoying the sense of familiarity she had with Derek, despite the lengthy separation.  
“You didn’t know it was me at first. It was the eyes, wasn’t it?” Derek asked. Felicity nodded carefully.  
“You told me all those years ago, that blue eyes meant that you had to have taken a life of an innocent...” Felicity trailed off, picking up on the shear pain and terror in Derek’s dark eyes.  
“Sometimes the wolf bite doesn’t work. My... uncle manipulated me into trying to turn a girl I loved, but it didn’t work. I had to kill her, to put her out of her misery.” Derek hung his head in shame. Felicity placed her hand in Derek’s, not at all deterred by his tale.  
“You did the right thing. Your eyes don’t make you a murderer, Derek, neither do you’re selfless actions.”

“Maybe. It was a long time ago now, but my eyes remind me every time I see them of what I did.” Derek replied.  
“Well, I killed my boyfriend.” Felicity said. Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “I mean, I created this super virus that he used to do bad things which landed him in prison and I said I would turn myself in but he refused and then killed himself before sentencing.” Felicity said sadly. Derek let go of Felicity’s hand, wrapping his arms around her small frame, giving her the comfort she needed. She leaned back, looking into Derek’s eyes before kissing him fully on the lips, losing herself in his touch.  
Within what seemed like seconds, Felicity was in the back of her car, with Derek on top of her, holding her and doing illegal things with his body and his lips. She let herself enjoy the moment, closing her eyes and letting her body do the work.

* * *

 

Felicity jolted awake, her clothes being thrown at her by Derek, who looked feral. “Quickly, Felicity. Get dressed.” Derek said curtly. Felicity pulled on her bra and panties, feeling very confused, and a little sore. She remembered screaming Derek’s name, bursting with pleasure everywhere as they made love in the back of her car, something she had dreamed about since she was a young girl. But now she was very confused, it was still dark out and clearly Derek was upset. As soon as she was dressed, Derek got out of the car, beckoning for her to follow. She got out, running a hand through her mussed hair, trying to process what the heck was going on. Derek took a defensive stance and grabbed Felicity’s hand protectively when a wolf came out of the woods, growling menacingly before turning into a man, not much older than Derek. “My little nephew. Soiling another young innocent, I see. Try not to go her killed this time.” Derek growled in warning.  
“Don’t you dare speak about things you know nothing about, Peter.” Derek snarled. Peter laughed.  
“Come on then Derek, show me what you’ve got.” Peter taunted, before pouncing towards him, shifting as he moved. Felicity screamed, placing herself in front of Derek, her back facing Peter. She felt a sharp pain against her back, and Derek placed his arms protectively around her as she hissed in pain. A large howling sound stopped Peter from attacking Felicity anymore, the sound shifted from a wolf to a woman. “Peter, brother, leave now, and do not return. You have disgraced our family.” The woman said, folding her arms and glaring at Peter who slunk away into the night. Felicity collapsed against Derek, who grasped her, looking into her eyes. “Felicity!” He cried out desperately.  
“Derek, take her pain, and take her back to the house. Now.” His mother said firmly. He nodded, and Felicity passed out against him.

* * *

  
Felicity woke up in a comfortable double bed, a room she didn’t recognise, with Derek sat beside her, grasping her hand, his touch taking her pain. Literally. “Thank you.” She whispered gratefully as he gritted his teeth. He let go, his eyes watering. “Why did you do it, Felicity? I would have stopped him from hurting you if you hadn’t of jumped in front of him.” Derek said with an annoyed frown on his face. Felicity huffed lightly. “Because, Derek, I have loved you for a long time, and I thought I was never going to see you again, but you tracked me down again, and I wasn’t about to lose you again.” Felicity said, her face turning paler the more she spoke.

“Felicity, take a deep breath. You won’t lose me.” Derek said, kissing her forehead lightly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” A voice said, Talia Hale entering the room with her arms folded. “You took this girl into our lives all those years ago, Derek, told her our secret, knowing that she could ruin everything we have built. But instead, you get her hurt, in the worst way. Felicity frowned, stretching her back lightly, feeling a sharp pain where Peter sliced her. Talia looked on sympathetically. “You have a scar that won’t heal on your back. Take it and leave, Felicity. And don’t come back here. It’s too dangerous for you, this isn’t your world.” She said, leaving the room.  
Felicity sat up, alone in the room, slowly getting out of bed and looking at her back. She did indeed, have a long scar along her back. One that would remind her that love never came easy, but sometimes it was better to just let it go.

* * *

 

“And I drove. I didn’t notice the town, otherwise I might have realised where I was. And I didn’t stop until I got back to Vegas, with plans to leave as soon as I could. I sent out applications for work as soon as I could, and that’s when I ended up in Starling. Luckily for you.” Felicity finished with. Oliver looked at her, deep concern on his face.  
“Felicity. I don’t know what to say.” He admitted, his hand unsure of its hold on her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, her eyes honest and open.  
“It’s the past. It’s complicated, sure, but so was you and Laurel. And Sara. And Helena...”

“I get the picture.”

“Right! What I mean is, I don’t have feelings for Derek anymore, Talia was right. I wasn’t meant to be a part of that world. I wasn’t strong enough. But with you by my side, I feel strong enough to take on any werewolf that stands in my way.” Felicity finished with proudly.  
“Can I see your scar?” Oliver asked. Felicity nodded, laying flat on her back and letting Oliver pick up her shirt. There was a long and thin scar running down the lower half of her back, pink and deep, but faded with time. “I asked you about this when we first got together, that night. You said you didn’t remember, but I was sure you were lying.” Oliver said softly, no judgement in his tone. Felicity nodded, shivering as Oliver ran his hand down her scar. “I know. I hadn’t mentioned it when you guys were all talking about scars that time, and I got shot. I almost pretended it didn’t exist, and I’ve been doing that pretty much since I got it.” Felicity said, turning back on her front.

“And you’re definitely not a werewolf, right?” Oliver teased. Felicity rolled her eyes.

“I think we would both know if that had happened.” She said, lying back on the bed with Oliver, silently worrying about what Derek’s presence could mean in their lives.


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUFF HAPPENS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the delay for this, I've been so stuck/busy but i'm back on track, and i'll be hopefully updating some more asap. Thanks for your patience! 
> 
> PS. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me where your from/your time zone so I know when I should be updating to make it easier for you guys. I'll be posting according to GMT, mainly during the afternoon/evening, but let me know so I can change that if its awkward for you. LOTS OF LOVE.

 Felicity snuck out of the house while Oliver was sleeping, fumbling to get dressed and trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew she had to talk to Derek before they all met up to try and catch the werewolf killer in town. It was just past 1, everything was dark, but Felicity successfully navigated herself to the back door, leaving the house and sitting in the garden, the cold night-time air hitting her arms, causing her to shiver lightly.  
She waited patiently, knowing that Derek wouldn’t be far away. She felt him make himself comfortable next to her, returning to human form.  
“I knew you would want to talk eventually.” Derek said quietly, aware of his surroundings.  
“There’s not much to say, Derek. You know why I left. Your mother was right. I was never meant to be a part of your world, I wasn’t strong enough. But recent events have changed me, and I’ve found that I am a lot tougher than I thought. I can help find this werewolf killer.” Felicity said earnestly. Derek looked at the steel in her eyes, agreeing with her last statement. “I never wanted anyone to hurt you Felicity.” He murmured, his voice pained. Felicity patted his shoulder. “I know. But I’ve moved on since then, I’m happy now.”  
“Does... Do you love Oliver?” He asked. Felicity paused before nodding, taking in the flash of something across Derek’s face, something she couldn’t identify. “Good. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, even if it’s not with me.” Derek said. Felicity stared at Derek curiously.  
“Derek... Do you still have feelings for me?” She asked, wincing as she said so. Derek shrugged.  
“It wouldn’t matter either way. I like Oliver. He needs you.” Felicity nodded.  
“Let’s go. We have a werewolf to track down.” Derek said, standing up to make his way to the front of the house.

* * *

 

Scott was already waiting when Felicity and Derek arrived, and Oliver and Stiles came out shortly afterwards. Oliver looked at Felicity, his jaw hardening at seeing her standing next to Derek, but respecting her space, but still worrying about unresolved feelings becoming an issue between Derek and Felicity. “Where are we going first then?” Derek asked Scott, breaking the silence in the still dark night.

“Why don’t we find the spot where the last murder was and work from there. We might find some clues that we missed.” Scott suggested. The group nodded in agreement, Stiles pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Felicity and I will take the jeep. Oliver you can parkour it out if you like or come with us.” Stiles offered with a smirk. Oliver rolled his eyes, tugging his green hood over his face.

“Okay. With the werewolves it is.” Stiles noted. Felicity pinched Stiles’ arm and they both headed to the jeep, while Scott, Derek and Oliver made their way towards the edge of the woods.

“So... have you spoken to Lydia since we saw her yesterday?” Felicity asked Stiles coyly. He shook his head, his hands trembling slightly on the wheel at the mention of her name. “Nope. I have not. She’s... Not interested.” Stiles said, defeat evident in his tone. Felicity raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I find that hard to believe. She wouldn’t have come over to talk to you yesterday if she didn’t like you. Or is it still today? Never mind. The point is-” Felicity didn’t get to finish that point because Stiles’ phone buzzed loudly, Lydia’s face popping up. Stiles hastily answered it, pressing the phone against his ear. “Lydia? What’s the matter?” He asked. Felicity strained to hear the other side of the conversation, only hearing Lydia’s panicked voice and Stiles’ face getting paler and paler. “I’ll be right there.” He said before hanging up.

Stiles turned the car around quickly, making a beeline for the town. Felicity held on tight, not asking the questions even though she was aching to.

* * *

 

The jeep pulled into a virtually empty car park, only one other car in the car park, two familiar girls turning as the jeeps headlights lit up the area.

Felicity hopped out of the jeep and rushed towards them, noticing Lydia’s shaken and terrified expression. “Lydia. I’m Felicity. What-” Felicity paused mid breath, noticing the mangled body covered in blood by her feet, her dinner threatening to make a reappearance, but she stayed calm, trying to stay calm.

“Where’s Oliver and the others?” Felicity asked Stiles, who was anxiously dialling Scott’s number. He moved away as soon as Scott picked up, muttering words into the phone. Felicity turned to look at the girls, to make sure they were unhurt. Allison had her arms around Lydia’s shoulders, trying to comfort her shaking frame and her disturbed expression.

Felicity crouched down, having a closer inspection of the clearly male body, but his face was covered in too much blood to tell who it was.

“They’re closing in.” Stiles said to Felicity, shoving his phone into his pocket before looking at the body himself. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, moving away to stand with Allison. “How did you guys end up here?” Felicity asked Allison and Lydia. Allison glanced at Stiles, who nodded with reassurance. “We were heading back to mine, there was a party, one of the seniors, and suddenly Lydia veered off and we ended up here. Lydia seems to have a knack... for finding bodies.” Allison said, a shiver running down her body. Felicity rested her hand on her shoulder. “Do you want me to take both of you home?” Allison glanced at Lydia who was staring at the body, unaware of what was being said around her, oblivious to Stiles’ far away concern. Allison nodded, grabbing Lydia and taking her to Felicity’s car. Allison helped Lydia into the car before sitting in the back.

Felicity headed to Stiles, whose eyes were stuck on Lydia. “She’ll be fine Stiles, she’s in shock. Call 911 as soon as Oliver and the others arrive.” As Felicity finished, Derek and Scott appeared in front of them, with Oliver lagging behind. “Speak of the devils.” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow before making his way towards the body. “Scott, Oliver.” Derek called quietly, his voice penetrating in the silent night. Oliver headed towards Felicity, putting his hand on her elbow. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern, pulling his hood down to get a good look at Felicity’s face. She nodded firmly. “Yeah. I’m gonna take the girls home, they’ve had a strange evening.” Oliver nodded, glancing at the girls in the car.  
“I’ll drop Lydia’s car off to her later. I’ll just grab the keys.” Stiles added, heading to the car to get the keys. Felicity planted a kiss on Oliver’s cheek, watching as Stiles grabbed the keys from Lydia, his concern for her evident on his face. Felicity smiled encouragingly, heading to the driving seat to take the girls home while pondering the idea of a werewolf killer in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. Aftermath

After dropping Allison and Lydia home, Felicity headed back to Stiles’ house, knowing that the guys would get the information they needed before letting the hospital do their work.  
As soon as Felicity entered into the house, she headed quietly towards her room, taking her heels off to minimise the noise she made. She crept into the room, pulling her laptop out of her bag and getting to work.

It was barely an hour later when Oliver climbed in the window, making Felicity yelp in surprise. She sat up out of bed, realising that she had fallen asleep while trying to find the werewolf killer. “Jesus, Oliver.” She hissed. He pulled his hood down and gave her a sheepish smile, yanking off the rest of his leathers, temporarily distracting Felicity. He hopped into bed next to her, circling his arms gently around her small waist, using his thumb to trace circles on her hip bones. She sighed, turning off the laptop and sinking into Oliver, ignoring her priorities and just enjoying being with Oliver for the time being.

* * *

 

Stiles couldn’t sleep. And it wasn’t just the small twin sized bed, either. It was the thought of Lydia suffering, in pain, because of the horrible things she had seen. And it all led back to what had happened on prom, what seems like so long ago to Stiles. He knew immediately what he had to do.

  
He jumped out of bed and tip toed around the room, tugging his clothes on once again before heading to his car. He turned the ignition on slowly, feeling the car jump to life, a little too loudly. He hastily turned the lights off that were shining on the house and pulled out into the night, ignoring his thumping heart banging loudly against his chest. “So, where are we going?” A voice called out from the back of Stiles’ jeep. Stiles screamed like a little girl, pulling over to the side of the road suddenly, thankful there were no other cars around.

He turned around slowly, annoyed to find Derek Hale sitting in the back of his car. “Derek. Not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asked through gritted teeth. Derek shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but it was clear in his eyes that he was in 50 different kinds of pain. “Is it anything to do with Felicity?” Stiles probed, looking at Derek’s rough appearance. Derek froze, looking at Stiles directly, his dark eyes looking at Stiles. “Yeah. I guess you never forget your first love.” He said reluctantly. Stiles shifted in his seat uncomfortably, very aware that he was heading towards that particular situation. “Look, I’m going to Lydia’s. Wanna come? Or leave, that’s entirely up to you.” Stiles said. Derek looked at Stiles for a split second before jumping out of the car, and disappearing far into the woods. Stiles laughed as he hightailed out of there, knowing immediately that it wasn’t a situation he wanted to get into.

  
Stiles pulled up in front of Lydia’s home, noticing immediately that Lydia’s bedroom was lit up, she was clearly still awake. Stiles turned the engine off, and stared at the window, unsure on how to proceed.  
Stiles was shook from his slumber by a loud banging noise on his car. He opened his eyes, clumsily shuffling in his car seat, suddenly aware of where he was. He turned slowly to look out of the window and saw Lydia, dressed for a new day. It was only when Stiles sat up that he realised it was the morning. He rolled down the window sheepishly, wondering what Lydia was going to say. “Stiles. What the hell are you doing outside my house? It’s 8 in the morning, and you look like you’ve been there all night.” Lydia said, frowning at Stiles.  
“Uh, well, that would be because I have.” Stiles mumbled ashamedly. Lydia folded her arms, her icy glare staring at Stiles. “So, I’m guessing you’re okay after last night?” Stiles commented. Lydia shrugged, brushing her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear. “Lydia. You can talk to me, if you need to. Whatever’s going on with you, you can talk to me.” He said quietly. Lydia looked at Stiles carefully, knowing that he was being honest. “Thank you, Stiles. I do appreciate it.” She said. Stiles smiled, sitting up and turning his engine on, and backing out of the Martin drive, leaving Lydia to stare at the back of his car as he drove home.

* * *

 

Felicity got up, relishing the fact it was a Saturday and there was no demanding job that she had to get to. She turned over, feeling a coldness against her back that would normally have been taking by Oliver. She was surprised to see that the bed was empty, so she got up, pulling on a pair of jeans, flats, and a cute teal jumper. She headed down stairs after washing and putting her make up on, hearing chatter with her dad and Oliver. “No, crime is definitely not as big a problem here like a big city like Starling, and not as many vigilantes, that’s for sure.” Sherriff Stilinski was saying as Felicity came in. “That’s a good thing. I always wanted to eventually move to a small town like this.” Oliver said, smiling at Felicity as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “What about, you, Felicity? Can’t escape the bright lights?” Stilinski teased. Felicity grinned, sitting down at the table next to Oliver, warming her hands with the coffee. “I don’t know. Maybe. I guess it depends who I’m with.” Felicity said slyly, nudging Oliver with a wink.

 

* * *

 

It was obvious to Stilinski that Felicity was clearly taken with Oliver Queen. But yet, Stilinski couldn’t put his finger on it, he didn’t quite trust him. And he wasn’t about to let his own daughter break her heart over a former playboy and billionaire. It showed a certain responsibility to lose your billionaire status in favour for next to nothing. But if Felicity saw good in him, then he would have to listen to her, she was one smart cookie. And she didn’t get it from him.  
He would be grateful when Oliver left at the end of the week, so he could enjoy some time with his daughter alone.


	7. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on some stories for my one shot wonders fic but somehow they've developed into monsters, so I will have to but them on hold for now, I might post them seperatley, I haven't decided yet. Just to let you know as this is being posted before that. Enjoy!

Stiles moved his Queen into position on the chessboard, watching the pieces as he made his move. “Check.” Stiles called out smugly, eagerly awaiting Felicity’s next move. Felicity sighed, observing the board while Oliver sat on the couch, watching his girlfriend play the old game with interest. Felicity moved her Queen into place, effectively putting Stiles in a tough position. “Checkmate.” Felicity said triumphantly, laughing at Stiles who was pouting, feeling a loss of dignity. Sherriff Stilinski was sat on the opposite sofa to Oliver, grateful for having the time to spend with his daughter and son, who thankfully appeared to get on like a house on fire. It would be clear to anyone that met them that they are related, even though they don’t look very similar. They had enjoyed a nice day, Stilinski had taken Felicity to a nice spot next to a lake and he had showed her how to fish, unsuccessfully, but Felicity had got a chance to hear stories about her eccentric mother, whom she missed dearly. They had come back in the late afternoon, and Felicity had settled into a game of chess with her brother.

* * *

 

  
“Anyone up for some big belly burger for dinner? It’s 7 now.” Stilinski offered, Felicity’s eyes snapping up, glittering at the idea of food. “It’s so good to know you guys have big belly burger.” Felicity exclaimed, sitting up and resting her head on Oliver’s lap. Stilinski smiled at them cuddled together. “Right, I’ll go and get some food. Back in an hour, tops.” He said, heading out of the door with a smile on his face.  
Stiles sat up on the couch, putting the chess pieces away in the wooden box they came in. “Any luck on finding who this werewolf is in town?” Stiles asked Felicity as soon as his father had driven away. She shook her head, embarrassed. “I kinda forgot to be honest, but I’ll get on it as soon as I can.” She said, the determination clear in her voice. Oliver softly stroked her hair, feeling at peace, when he sat up, jolting Felicity off his lap. “What-” Felicity started to say, but Oliver held up his hand, scrambling up from the sofa and heading to the front window, peering out quietly. A fast moving shape was running towards the house, Oliver barely had time to grab Felicity and take her to the floor before the shape, the werewolf, pounced through the window, smashing it, glass spraying all over the carpet of the lounge. Oliver scrambled up to his feet, kicking the werewolf clean in the chest. It barely stumbled back, baring its large teeth, no trace of a human behind those huge red eyes. It attacked Oliver, throwing him unconscious to the floor. Felicity screamed, but was cut off by the werewolf taking hold of her and dragging her out of the house. “FELICITY!” Stiles screamed, rushing towards her, but it was too late. The werewolf had taken her. She was gone.

* * *

 

  
“Oliver! Oliver!” Stiles was shouting desperately, slapping his face and trying to stir him into consciousness, but failing miserably. He had called Scott and the rest of the gang and they were all making their way to Stiles’ house. Eventually, Oliver stirred awake, sitting up suddenly, looking around. “Felicity...” He murmured, choking out the words. Stiles shook his head, tears evident on his face. “What the hell happened? What would a werewolf want with Felicity?” Oliver asked, sitting up, the venom clear in his voice. “I have no idea, Oliver. I don’t know what to tell my dad.” Stiles said, looking at Oliver with desperation and hopelessness. Oliver stood up, taking authority. “Let’s get rid of the glass first.” Oliver said, noticing the glass scratches on Stiles, and feeling angry that he had been powerless to stop the werewolf. “Oliver. I have seen that look enough times on Scott, don’t blame yourself. Because that’s not going to help find Felicity.” Stiles said. Oliver looked at Stiles, and nodded. “You’re right.” He acknowledged, the anger in his eyes visibly fading.

Scott came through the door, looking at the scene in the lounge, horror on his face. Allison and Lydia followed, gasping at the blood and glass on the floor. Derek burst through the now shattered window, his hands pinned to Oliver’s throat. “How could you lose her? The most precious asset you had, and you lost her!” He yelled angrily, Scott wrestling him off Oliver, who looked defeated. “Derek... We will all find her. Okay?” Scott said, a warning look in his eye. “We have no idea where to start.” Derek mumbled out, his shoulders slumped.     “That’s not entirely true.” Allison chirped in. “My dad might be able to help. He’s been tracking this werewolf himself.” She said.                                                                                                                                                              “Can we get him here now?” Oliver asked directly to Allison, who nodded. “Good. What about a way to follow him? Like a trail or something? Did the werewolf leave one?” He asked Scott and Derek. They both shook their heads. “The werewolf has been covering its tracks, we’re not quite sure how.” Scott explained.

Stiles and Lydia began the manual task of clearing the glass away, when Lydia looked up, seeing Stiles’ face. She dropped the dustpan and brush and ran her hand along his face, looking at the glass scratches on his face. “You’re hurt.” Lydia stated, her voice shallow.                                                                                                       “I’m fine.” Stiles said softly, looking at Lydia, memorising her face so close to his.                                                    “We’ll find her, Stiles. Have faith.” She said with a smile, dropping her hand from his face. He nodded, feeling reassured.

* * *

 

  
Sherriff Stilinski came into the house to find the window at the front without any glass, and his heart sank. “What the hell happened?” He demanded, looking at Stiles and Oliver. Stiles looked at Oliver for a reasonable explanation. “We were playing baseball inside, and that was clearly a mistake. It was all my fault, Mr Stilinski.” Oliver said bowing his head. Stilinski shook his head in disbelief. “I’ll pretend to swallow that lie. Where is Felicity?” He asked, looking around the room. “She went to Lydia’s house. They wanted her round for a girly weekend.” Stiles said, looking at Lydia who was hiding in the kitchen with Allison, Scott and Derek having gone to speak with Allison’s dad. “Oh. That was abrupt.” Stilinski said, a little miffed. “Well, I’ve got dinner here anyway, let’s eat.”  
Oliver put the food in his mouth, chewing it slowly, his eyes glazed over, not concentrating. “So, are you heading back tomorrow, Oliver?” Stilinski asked politely. “I’m not so sure. I think I might stick around for a little while longer, If that’s okay with you, Sir.” Stilinski nodded, noticing the tightness in Oliver’s voice.  
“Don’t worry about the window, Oliver, we can get that fixed in a jiffy.” Stilinski said. Oliver nodded, taking his plate into the kitchen, ignoring his thumping heart telling him he should be finding Felicity.  
He knew that Felicity would want him to take care of her father, to make sure that he wouldn’t be worried at all about her. And he would do it. For her. But he was going to find Felicity, and kill the werewolf that took her.


	8. Locked Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay, as I have mentioned in my other works I have been swamped with exams at the moment. Here is the next chapter without further delay.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly, feeling disoriented and confused. She sat up, finding herself handcuffed down on a bed, in a small bedroom that was more like a prison cell. She struggled against the handcuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. She took a deep breath, and sat up as best as she could, trying to get an idea as to where she was. She could feel sweat dripping off the back of her neck, so she suspected she was still in sunny California, but as to where, she had no idea.

  
The last thing that she remembered was the glass smashing, screaming, and the huge werewolf carting her away like a late night snack. But she now knew it was much more than just a meal. She was here for a reason, and that meant it was personal. Which left Felicity wondering why her, and not Oliver? Using her against Oliver was a fairly smart move, but no one knew of the recent developments in their relationship, or that they were in Beacon Hills. Only Diggle, whom Felicity trusted explicitly, and highly doubted was a crazy werewolf in disguise.  
Felicity perked her ears and heard the locks and tumbles of the door turn, and the door swung open, a tall threatening figure in huge army issue boots approaching her. She looked up, not sure who to expect to be looking back at her.

  
Her jaw dropped open when she saw who was looming over her, a threatening smile on his face. “Hello, Felicity. I’m guessing you remember me.” He said, his malice showing through the threatening tone, his familiar accent sending a shiver down Felicity’s back. Felicity gritted her teeth angrily, fighting the tears that were trying to escape. “Slade. How did you get here?”

* * *

 

  
Oliver tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep, but it was becoming impossible. Derek, Scott and Allison’s father, Chris, had taken up the job of searching for Felicity, while Stiles, Lydia and Allison trying to track her with her computer software that she had upgraded onto Stiles’ computer. They had all taken up residence in Allison’s apartment, leaving Oliver to play the part of a good boyfriend and try and keep Stilinski in the dark, but Oliver’s impatience was starting to weigh him down.

He got up and got dressed, taking his phone with him and heading towards the woods. He dialled the number he was looking for, anxiously needing reassurance even though he knew her phone was turned off in the draw in Stiles’ room. “Hey, It’s Felicity, but I guess you already knew that, or you wouldn’t be calling me... Unless your a cold caller, in which case, leave me alone. Please leave a message after the-” The loud beeping sound played out before Oliver could finish, and Oliver smiled, a rush of warmth at hearing her voice. He hung up before dialling another number. The phone answered immediately. “Oliver? It’s 3 in the morning. What do you want?” Diggle answered, sounding particularly grouchy.   
“Felicity has been kidnapped, Dig. By a werewolf.”

“A... Do you want to start from the beginning please?” Diggle asked. Oliver sighed, filling him in on the details of how strange Beacon Hills was, and the new friends involved.

“So what does this werewolf want with Felicity?” Diggle asked in confusion.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out.”

“Why are you calling me, then Oliver?” Diggle asked.

“I can’t... I need to look for her, but instead I’m stuck behind protecting her father.” Oliver stressed, trying not to sound like a whiny teenager.

“Oliver, I think you already know what I’m going to say. But I’ll say it anyway, for your sake. Felicity would want you to make sure that her father is safe, at all costs. She’s already lost her mother. If he needs to be kept in the dark about the werewolf stuff, then you have to protect him from that too. I know you, Oliver, so I know how frustrating this must be for you, but hang tight. I’m sure the pack are doing the best they can to find her. Do you need me to come up?” 

“No, that’s okay. Stay with Lyla. How’s her pregnancy going?” 

“Well, let’s just say she’s been complaining more now than when we were in Afghanistan. Listen, I better go, but you know where I am if you need me. I’ll get the first train out. I know how important Felicity is to the team, to both of us.”

“She’s a one of a kind.”

“Indeed. Good luck, Oliver.” Oliver hung up, staring at the trees and wondering where in the world Felicity Smoak was right now. He hoped, more than anything, that she wasn''t hurt. He would find her, no matter the personal cost.

* * *

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here, and how I became a werewolf. Well, it’s a long story, If you’d like to hear it.” Slade looked at Felicity, who looked back passively. Slade sat down opposite Felicity, moving his hand over her bound wrists before leaning back in his chair, smiling smugly.

“Lian Yu. That’s where Oliver left me to rot. Well, It was only a matter of time for the crazy to set me free. About 4 months ago, a werewolf attacked the base and slaughtered every agent there. I was the only one left alive. I remember the red eyes boring into me, and I was bitten. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait for a full moon. So once again, I swam away from the island and found my way back to Starling. It wasn’t long before I found a pack, and once I did, I slaughtered them all, becoming an Alpha. But I didn’t just slaughter them because I felt like it, no. Deucalion approached me, the head of a pack of alphas, and I joined his pack for quite some time, before I realised my path wasn’t to be in a pack of werewolves. It was to carry out the promises I made so long ago, to Oliver. And here we are, back together at last, Felicity. You know, you may have got rid of the Mirakuru in me, but you ignited something far worse. And I can’t wait to kill Oliver Queen and you with my new abilities.” Slade said, grinning. Felicity turned away, refusing to listen anymore.

  
She was going to be dead very soon, anyway.


	9. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTICE THAT I HAVE CHANGED THE ARCHIVE WARNNGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am so ashamed that this has taken so long to write... And gutted that Teen Wolf will be coming to an end after next season :( but here's the update, enjoy :)

Slade stood staring out of the window, his mind drawn to Oliver Queen, not for the first time.   
He couldn't let go of the anger and regret he felt. The anger that Oliver was to blame for his love's death, and that she was gone, and he would only see her again if he himself was killed, which wasn't going to happen any time soon.   
He went back into the room Felicity was in and came closer, smelling her fear as he ran his hands over her, her smooth skin feeling so, so delightful after so long of not touching another woman's flesh.  
She was misguided, Felicity Smoak. And Slade planned on correcting her on that.

* * *

 

Oliver and Scott were running through the woods, navigating through them with ease and precision. The only difference between them was Scott had a werewolf face and was slightly faster, although Oliver suspected he was slowing down for his sake.

  
After 10 more minutes of not catching a scent, Scott slowed up, waiting for Oliver to catch up. "No luck yet. Did you want to head back?" Scott asked nervously, knowing how important Felicity was to him. "Yeah, maybe Stiles will have had some luck looking at CCTV and stuff." Oliver said, determined to find her.   
Oliver and Scott got back into the house and were greeted with Allison pointing an arrow at them. She put it down as soon as she saw them, looking disappointed. "No luck then?" Allison asked. They shook their heads. "Right. Derek has just left to pick up Lydia. Maybe she can help."  
"How will Stiles' girlfriend be able to help, exactly?" Oliver asked. Scott shared a knowing look with Allison, before Scott explained that they weren't dating. "Who's not dating?" Stiles asked, bounding down the stairs. Everyone was quiet, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh. Well, I've scanned through the CCTV that I hacked into from my dads computer, and I couldn't find a trace of this werewolf, or of Felicity, so I suspect they didn't go near the town. But that's all I know." Stiles said. Oliver nodded, his shoulders slumped. "Well, that's good news I guess. We're not moving very far from square one though." He added. Allison sighed amicably. “Whoever this werewolf is, he took Felicity for a reason. Maybe if we figure out why someone would take her in the first place, we can work out who it is.” Allison said. Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know anyone that would want to hurt Felicity...” Oliver said, trailing off as he spoke. He went silent as his brain whirled at a mile per minute before he strolled out of the house, heading for the woods.

* * *

  
“Diggle. I need a favour. Can you speak to Amanda Waller for me? Go and see her personally?” Oliver asked, trying to keep his voice steady and calm. “What for, Oliver?” Diggle responded with, his curiosity evident. “I want you to ask her to check on the base in Lian Yu. Go with her or whoever she sends, and see for yourself. I want to make sure Slade is still there.”   
“Do you think that Slade has taken Felicity?”  
“She is the reason he’s on that island. And since she’s the woman I love...”  
“It would fit that psycho plan of his.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Okay, I’ll speak to Amanda. Don’t panic, Oliver. We’ll find her.”  
“I know.”

* * *

 

Lydia was sat in the passenger seat of Derek’s car, her brain whirring. Her heart ached for Felicity, and for Stiles. Just after finding out he had a sister, he lost her. But he would be getting her back, especially if Lydia could do anything about it. “So, do you still love Felicity?” Lydia asked Derek curiously. He raised his eyebrows at Lydia, a threatening look entering his eyes, before his face was wiped blank. “I thought I did. But I’m not so sure now. I think we’ve both just moved on. It’s for the best really.” Derek said, unsure as to why he was explaining himself to Lydia. They arrived at the house and met Scott and Stiles at the door. “Hey guys. Have you seen Oliver?” Scott asked anxiously.   
“No, is he not here?” Derek questioned. Stiles and Scott shook their heads simultaneously, both looking equally depressed. Lydia had a strange urge to hug Stiles, but she resisted and headed into the house to talk to Allison.

  
“Allison, what are you doing?” Lydia asked her. Allison was sat at the kitchen table, staring at the glass of water in front of her. “I’m not sure.” Allison replied. Her voice was blank, as was her expression. “I just want to help, Lydia. But I feel pretty useless with a bow when Oliver’s around.” Lydia sighed sympathetically and sat opposite Allison. “The day you become useless Allison is the day I turn into a rabid squirrel. You are the least useless person I know, that title would go to Stiles.” Lydia said, making Allison laugh. “Come on. There’s plenty we can do to help.” Lydia said.

Derek headed into the forest, Oliver’s scent obvious and not too far away. He found him shooting arrows into the trees, before yanking them down and repeating the actions again. Derek decided his best move would be to announce his presence, so he trampled heavily over to Oliver’s position. He gave no indication of whether he knew Derek was there or not, and just grunted when Derek called his name. “Oliver!” Derek shouted, his anger rising. Oliver glared at Derek and put his bow down, his teeth clenched together. “What?” He snapped. Derek folded his arms. “I can tell you from experience that having an angry brooding session won’t help you find Felicity, or help you do anything remotely productive.” Derek said.   
“I don’t know what else to do, Derek! I am completely and utterly useless. Helpless. I can’t even save the woman I love!” Oliver yelled, his helplessness shining under his cold demeanour. “Oliver, you are achieving nothing by shooting arrows at trees, I can tell you that much. Come on back to the house, and we can sort out your issues later. Lydia is here, and she might be able to help.” Oliver just shrugged, shouldering his bow and quiver. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to find her. Whatever it takes."

 

 


	10. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Enjoy this latest update, from me to you :) ♡

Felicity didn’t dare to open her eyes. Didn’t dare to move, or speak, all which were proving very difficult for her. She was glad there were no mirrors in her hole of a room, because she would probably be devastated when she saw her reflection. If there was one thing she believed in, more than anything, it was Oliver. “Oh Oliver, where are you?” She whispered, her voice sounding as broken as she felt. “Where are you?” She mumbled again. She knew Oliver would find her. But she only wished he would hurry. Before she became totally unrecognisable, to both of them.

 

* * *

Diggle jumped out of the plane as soon as it landed on the sandy beach of Lian Yu, Amanda Waller and two armed guards following closely behind. Diggle had made sure that Lyla was safe before they left, with a confident note from their doctor that their unborn child wouldn’t be due until October, and there wouldn’t be any surprises. 

“What are you expecting to find here, Diggle? No alarm has been triggered, and we know that Slade no longer has his super strength. So why are we here?” Amanda asked, not for the first time. “Just as a precaution.” Diggle repeated, trying to comfort himself and Amanda.  
They headed to the prison and found the door shut, which didn’t suggest anything either way. Diggle went first and opened the hatch, a strange rotten smell erupting in his nose buds. He quickly came down the ladder and found the worst case scenario – all of the ARGUS agents with their throats ripped out, dried blood covering the floor, and worst of all, Slade’s prison cell door wide open. “Shit.” Amanda said, her voice doing nothing to disguise the panic she felt. “Oliver was right. We need to leave. Everyone in Beacon Hills is in danger.” Diggle said firmly, heading out of the prison and back to the plane. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

“So I’ve been looking at abandoned buildings and so forth, and triangulating the dead bodies that our werewolf has supposedly taken, and tried to find a link. I came up with this abandoned apartment block that was in the middle of being renovated when the company that was renovating it went bust, and now it’s empty. I think it’s worth checking it out.” Stiles said, showing the group his findings on the computer. Lydia nodded in approval, her eyes shining with pride, while Scott, Derek and Oliver all looked at each other, their resolve firm. “We need a plan, guys, surely.” Allison said, glaring at Scott.  
“I have one. Go in, kill the werewolf, rescue Felicity. How does that sound?” Oliver said, glaring at Allison in annoyance.

“Allison’s right, Oliver. Going in half cocked isn’t going to save Felicity. This werewolf is clearly an expert.” Derek explained grudgingly. Oliver’s phone buzzed loudly, he took it out of his pocket to see Diggle’s number. “Hold on.” Oliver muttered, taking the phone into the garden.

“Oliver. You were right.” Diggle spoke immediately. Oliver’s blood ran cold. He gripped the phone tightly. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yes. He’s not here, and it looked like the guard’s throats had been ripped out, I’m guessing from the werewolf side of him.”

  
“Or the werewolf that bit him.”

  
“Either way, Slade’s free. And we know what he wants.”

  
“My head on a stick.” Oliver said, gritting his teeth angrily.

  
“Exactly. Oliver, do you need me to come over to Beacon Hills?”

  
“No Diggle, stay where you are. I won’t let him have more people to hurt.” Oliver commanded, his voice stern.

  
“Okay, Oliver, but let me do whatever I can from my end. Amanda is offering her support as well.”

  
“Good, we may need her help on this one, although no bombs or missiles.” Diggle chuckled humourlessly.

“I’ll make sure to mention that.”

  
“Good. Keep in touch.”

* * *

 

  
Allison let everything around her go quiet. The birds and the wind blowing through the trees were just background noise. Then, she let the arrow fly, but missed her target by about 5 yards. She groaned angrily, yanking it out of the tree before placing it back in her quiver. “Not bad.” Oliver said as he approached, making Allison whirl round in surprise.

“Oh. Thanks.” She replied, feeling a little awkward. She had yet to discuss archer techniques with the man who actually called himself THE Arrow, and it was making her nervous. Oliver took the bow from Allison and weighed it in his hand, balancing it. “Good bow. Did your father make it for you?” Allison nodded.  
“It’s well balanced. I can help you train, if you want.” Oliver asked, unsure as to whether Allison would want his help. Allison smiled, which surprised Oliver. “I would really appreciate that.” She said. “Okay. Let’s get started.” Oliver responded, pulling his green hood over his head.

  
After 2 hours of training, Oliver and Allison headed inside, only to find Scott, Derek and Stiles pouring over a map of the abandoned building. “I don’t suppose there’s any way to unmake a werewolf, is there?” Oliver asked sardonically, already knowing the answer.

“We need some wolfsbane. And some mistletoe.” Scott said.

“Why? Who are you going to be kissing under it, Scott?” Lydia asked with a cheeky smile from the corner of the room.

“It’s a poison that could help disarm this werewolf. Slade. How bad is he?” Scott asked Oliver nervously. Oliver’s face darkened.

“I could barely defeat him when he was human.” He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to.

“What’s the wolfsbane for?”

  
“Well, we like to think of it as Werewolf kryptonite.” Derek said, shuddering a little.

  
“Where can we get some of this stuff then before tonight?” Oliver asked.

  
“I’ve rung my friend and boss Deaton. He’s on his way to give us what we need. You and Allison can load it into your arrows.” Scott said.

  
“What about Sherriff Stillinski?” Derek asked.

  
“He still thinks she’s round my house, but that’s not going to stick for long. He’s a cop, for goodness sake. We need to get her back as soon as possible.” Lydia said gravely.

  
“Agreed. We leave tonight.” Oliver commanded. The group nodded.

  
“I’ll drive.” Stiles added.

 


	11. Team Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in Wales at the moment with extremely poor signal (and no wifi) so I'm uploading this from my phone. Hopefully I'll be able to edit when I get home at the weekend. Or I might just forget. Either way, I wanted to post this ASAP, so here it is!

_Continued directly from the last chapter._

 

“Stiles, wait.” Lydia called out before he left, tugging on his arm. He turned around, his face softening as he looked at her. “I’m not happy about you going. You’re not like the rest of them, Stiles.” Lydia said gravely. Stiles took her other arm and squeezed it tightly. “Lydia. I have to save my sister, okay? I know I don’t have superhuman strength, or other freaky werewolf abilities, but I still want to help.” Stiles replied. Lydia let go of his arm, as if it burned her. “Be careful, Stiles. Bring Felicity back safely.” Lydia declared, letting Stiles go.

* * *

 

  
Stiles drove his Jeep like a madman, making Derek yell at him angrily. “STILES! I DON’T WANT TO DIE BEFORE WE GET THERE. SLOW DOWN!” He yelled.

Oliver gripped onto the side of the jeep, squashed in the back next to Scott who was sitting very close to Allison. They were all prepared for the fight that was surely to come. 

Stiles pulled up in front of the building, Derek hopping out the front seat with Scott flanking him slowly behind.

Oliver and Allison sat in the car, loading their bows with their arrows. “These arrows are made of silver. They will stop him.” Allison told Oliver as he ran his hand along the arrow.   
“Good, we need anything we can get. Derek can you see anything?” Oliver asked through the comms they had set up that afternoon. “Not yet, but I think I have Felicity’s scent, it’s masked though. But it’s here.” Oliver nodded at Allison and they both got out of the car, leaving Stiles in the car on his own. “I’ll just stay here. In the car. In the middle of the night. Yep. Okay. Cool.” He muttered.

Oliver and Allison moved in sync towards the building, catching up and following Scott and Derek through the maze, carefully investigating every room of every apartment, and finding them empty, until they came to apartment 409, and the door was locked. With a nod from the others, Derek broke the door down, and found Felicity sitting in the bedroom, her eyes closed and tied to the bed. Oliver dashed over to her, untying her and watching as her eyes flew open, the panic evident in them before she relaxed, realising it was Oliver. “Oliver.” She choked out, relieved. He nodded, lifting her up and taking her away, bringing her back to the jeep. “Scout the area, let’s see if our werewolf is here.” Scott said.  
Oliver sat with Felicity in the back, crooning sweet nothings in her ear, trying to comfort her, but she was too far gone. She was a shaking mess, her glasses broken and her clothes ripped and soiled. She clung onto Oliver with all the strength that she had, which was extremely weak. “Oliver...” Stiles said hesitantly, but one look from Oliver silenced him. “He’s not here, Oliver. No one is here.” Derek shouted in frustration. “What??” Oliver hissed.   
“No one is here. Come on, let’s go. We need to get out with Felicity while we can.” Allison said, and they all headed out, jumping in the car and Stiles turned the car around, heading back home, Derek not saying a thing about his ridiculous speed.

* * *

 

As soon as they pulled up in front of the house, Oliver dashed out of the car, Felicity firmly in his arms, not complaining about his manly treatment of her.

He lay her on the bed and heaved all the blankets he found around the room over the bed in an effort to stop Felicity shaking like a leaf. “Felicity. Please, are you okay?” Oliver whispered, the pain in his voice reflecting the pain on his face. Felicity just shook her head, closing her eyes to avoid bursting into tears. “Please don’t leave.” She muttered. Oliver nodded, scooting down to lie next to her, not touching her in any way. She appreciated that.

* * *

 

  
Derek paced around Stiles’ living room, not listening to Scott who was speaking to Allison. “If he wasn’t there, then where is he?” Allison asked anxiously. Scott shook his head, looking at Stiles.   
“Guys. I kind of think we are out of our depth here.” Stiles said, slumping on the couch.   
“I don’t. We have fought alphas before. And we have won. This alpha has a personal vendetta, and that’s his weakness. Whatever your doubts, know that I will take him down. WE will take him down.” Scott declared. Allison and Derek nodded. “For Felicity.” Derek added. They all nodded. Lydia rushed in, looking at Stiles. “I poked my head in, she is sleeping, Oliver is with her.” She said. Stiles nodded, making room so Lydia could sit down. “So, what are we discussing?” She asked the group.   
“Oh, you missed the pep talk Scott gave us on how we’re all badass and we will defeat this alpha.” Allison said with a small smile. “Pep talks won’t change the fact we don’t know where he is.” Derek pointed out. “All that matters is Felicity is safe.” Lydia said, shooting a disapproving look at Derek.  
“She is safe. Now.” Stiles said grimly.

* * *

 

Felicity shifted, gasping loudly when she felt a tight restriction around her which went immediately when she made a noise. She turned to find Oliver, and she relaxed. “Sorry.” She mumbled. Oliver shook his head. “You don’t need to apologise at all.” He said with a soft comforting smile. “If anything, I need to apologise to you. For getting you into this mess in the first place.” Felicity sighed.   
“I knew you would feel guilty. But he would have gone for me even if we weren’t together, because if you don’t remember, you faked being in love with me so we could stop him. But he didn’t know that.” Felicity stressed.   
“It wasn’t fake. I just didn’t know then.”  
“I know, Oliver, trust me. But for the love of God, stop blaming yourself. It’s getting old now. You hero types.” Felicity said. Oliver smiled and nodded, holding Felicity in his arms. “I love you, Felicity. Always.” Oliver murmured, and they fell back to sleep.


	12. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. I'm really struggling with the teen wolf aspects of this story, mainly because I am not used to writing for them, but I'm doing the best I can, which means slower updates I'm afraid. Let me know what you think!♡

"Oliver.” Felicity hissed, shaking him awake. He woke up instantly, sitting up in a defensive positon, searching for a threat. “Oliver, I found something in my shoe.” Felicity whispered, her voice too weak to speak at a reasonable volume. She had a piece of paper in her hand, which was shaking. Oliver hesitantly took the piece of paper out of her hand, unfolding it.   
“I know this will get to you Oliver,  
You knew it was too easy, I let you take her.   
You see, I’ve moved beyond wanting to kill the ones you love. You could say I’ve evolved.   
I’ve ruined her, the one you love. And once you feel the pain, I will kill you. Just because I want to.”  
Oliver screwed the piece of paper up, his fury radiating out of his body, resulting him into getting out of bed and kicking the wall furiously. Felicity yelped in surprise. “Oliver, come back.” Felicity pleaded. Oliver shook his head. “Have you read this?” He asked, indicating the note. Felicity shook her head anxiously. “I don’t think it’s for me.” She said. Oliver nodded, leaving the room and leaving Felicity alone, which was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t want to be alone ever again.

* * *

 

  
Oliver slammed the note on the table, letting Stiles read it. He turned extremely pale as he got to the end of the note. “Jesus, Oliver. Does this mean what I think it means?” Stiles asked. Oliver nodded.  
“I’m going to die.” Oliver said grimly.   
“That’s not what I meant. What did he mean by Slade ruining her? Do you think...” Stiles trailed off. Oliver shut his eyes tight, putting his head in his hands. “I didn’t... I didn’t even think about that. Oh god.” Oliver said, horrified that he would be thinking of himself when Slade would do something like that. “Oliver, you can’t let him win. You just can’t, especially if he did. We have to do everything we can to stop him.” Stiles declared, fiercely loyal over Felicity.   
“I know, and you can bet that I will.” Oliver replied.  
“What do you mean, I? We’re all in this now.” Stiles said angrily.   
“No, your not Stiles. You’re just kids...” Stiles clenched his jaw angrily, and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Oliver turned at the sound of footsteps and found Felicity standing behind him in a loose dressing gown frowning at Oliver. “That was unessassary, don’t you think? They brought us into this, and they need to see it through, as do we. You have a problem with working in a group, but you fail to see that it’s the only way you will ever beat Slade.” Felicity said bluntly, heading back upstairs to bed. Oliver let her go, and didn’t join her.

* * *

 

  
Felicity sobbed quietly as soon as she got back into bed, her eyes streaming with tears and blocking her vision. She may be safe, but she would never feel safe. Not when Slade took her from the living room in front of everyone and got away with it. She felt like every good part of her had been wiped away by Slade’s actions, and she felt dull, blank, like an empty shell.  
She wasn’t sure she would ever recover from it. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. Not even Oliver.

* * *

 

  
Stiles sat in his jeep, driving around the town, going nowhere in particular.

He felt useless. Like it didn't matter how hard he tried, he would never be as good as Scott, or Derek. And then throw amazing archer and all round badass Oliver Queen and Allison Argent into the picture and you have a winning team. Stiles was the driver.

Sure, this wasn't the first time he had felt like this, but this time, his sisters life was as risk. She had been hurt. This time, it was personal.

But no one could understand that.

He didn't realise he had come to a stop outside Lydia's house until he heard a sharp tap on the window, making him jump in his seat. He looked up and saw Lydia standing there, his heart skipping a beat. He rolled down the window, looking at her. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I don't know." Stiles replied honestly. Lydia sighed and walked around to the back of the car and got into the passenger seat. "You can't just come here in the middle of the night, Stiles. It's weird." Lydia exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. I just feel pretty useless at the moment." Stiles explained. Lydia laughed, a little breathlessly. "Stiles. You are the least useless person I know. And yes, you might not be the smartest, the coolest or have any cool powers-"  
"Wow thanks Lydia." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Let me finish. You are still an important to me. To our team. So don't even say that. Because I don't do much, but I've never felt useless. Because a team helps each other." Lydia said, not breaking eye contact with Stiles. "Thanks Lydia. I needed that."  
"I know you did. Feel free to come into my house at any time." Lydia replied, a twinkle in her eyes. Stiles jumped out of the car at that and stumbled to open Lydia's door for her, making her smile. "Bye, Stiles. See you tomorrow." She said, walking into her house without looking back.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Oliver was outside, shooting arrows into the tree. Felicity came out, dressed in clean familiar clothes and watched, keeping her anger at bay. “Oliver.” She called. He turned slowly and headed towards her, putting his bow and quiver down. “Why didn’t you come up last night? I needed you, Oliver.” Felicity said, her shoulders slumped. Oliver shrugged.  
“I wanted to train. I have to stop Slade, Felicity. I have to.”  
“But you’re going to do it all by yourself. Like you seem to want to do everything.” Felicity said.   
“This is one thing I have to do by myself, surely you can see that.” Oliver replied, looking at Felicity who shook her head in annoyance. “All I see is Oliver Queen reverting back into the man you were when you came back off that island. Are you, Oliver? Is that who you want to be?” Felicity demanded. Oliver recoiled as if Felicity had slapped her. “No, I want to stop Slade.”  
“So much that you forget about me, about what he put me through.”   
“THIS IS SO MUCH BIGGER THAN YOU, FELICITY! THIS IS SLADE! HE WOULD RUIN ME IF HE COULD!” Oliver roared angrily, making Felicity step back in shock.  
“You know what, Oliver? If this is how you’re going to treat the person you love, then I don’t want to be someone that you love.” Felicity shouted at him, so furious that he was being so stubborn and so blind. “Felicity...” He whispered, the pain in his eyes speaking a thousand words. “  
“I can’t. I can’t do this anymore.” She said, her bones and body exhausted. She headed back into the house and left Oliver there, so upset that she didn’t care anymore.  
She had needed Oliver, and he hadn’t been there for her, so now he would suffer the consequences. 


	13. Communication

Felicity knocked on the door and watched as it slide open, Derek standing there staring at Felicity. "Felicity? What are you doing here?" Derek asked, dumbfounded. "I need to stay here. I have to be away from everything. Well, mainly from Oliver." Felicity said, her arms tucked around herself. "Stiles is your brother. Shouldn't he leave?" Derek asked, the bitterness in his voice hard to ignore. Felicity shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Can I come in or not?" She asked. Derek nodded, opening the door wider and letting her in, hovering over her. She sat down on the couch and pulled her cardigan around her more firmly, aching for some warmth. Derek sat down opposite Felicity, looking at her with concern. "Felicity. Your not yourself. What happened? What happened with Slade?" Felicity clammed up, not wanting to say anything. Derek came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, cocooning her in his embrace. "Felicity. You can tell me. I will help you. I can help you. Whatever you need." Felicity leaned into his arms, forgetting about everything. And then she began to speak. She told him everything. 

* * *

Scott was sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, when he heard a large thump on the side of his bedroom. He sat up, looking around. He saw nothing, but his heightened senses led him to the window. He saw an arrow on the ledge, with a wire, and Oliver scaling it. He landed on the ledge while Scott pulled the window open, letting Oliver in. "Thanks." He said as soon as he landed into Scott's room. "Oliver. What are you doing here?" Scott asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  "I'm not welcome at the Stillinski house anymore. I was wondering if I could crash here." Oliver asked. Scott nodded. "Sure. I have a spare room down the hall. My moms on the night shift so she won't be back till the morning." He said. Oliver nodded, not saying anything else and heading to the spare room. Scott stared after him, hundreds of questions in his eyes, and none of them getting answered. 

* * *

 

Allison was sat on her bed, sharpening her arrowheads absentmindedly when her phone rang. It was Scott. She hesitated before answering it, knowing it could be important. "Hey. What's up?" Allison answered. 

"Hey Allison. Look, I've got Oliver crashing at mine for some reason. He didn't give a very good explanation. I was wondering if you could find out from Felicity or something, I don't know." 

"Hmm. I can try, that's for sure." Allison replied. 

"Great. Let me know what you find out." Scott said. 

"Will do." Allison replied before hanging up. She paused, not knowing where to start. So she began with Lydia. She dialled her number, and waited as it rang. "Hey, Allison. What's up my friend?" Lydia asked cheerily. 

"Hey Lydia. I was just wondering if you knew what was happening between Felicity and Oliver. Scott just told me that he was sleeping at his house tonight."

"Oh dear. I haven't heard anything. I'll ask Stiles, he's sure to know something. I'll get back to you."

"Okay. Thanks Lydia."

"No problem." Lydia replied. Allison hung up, hoping that Felicity was okay, and so was Oliver. 

* * *

Lydia dialled Stiles' number and waited for him to answer. He answered almost immediately, his voice groggy from sleep. "Lydia? What's up?"

"Stiles. Tell me what's going on with Felicity and Oliver." Lydia demanded, cutting straight to the point. Stiles sighed, but reluctantly told her about the fight he overheard Oliver and Felicity having. "Oh my goodness. So Oliver's gone to Scott's house, is Felicity with you?" Lydia asked. 

"No. She told me she was going to Derek's house."

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea. If they used to date and her and Oliver have had a fight. How quickly can you be here?" 

"What??" Stiles asked in alarm. 

"We have to stop Felicity from doing something she might regret. And your her brother. She needs you, Stiles." Lydia explained softly. 

"I don't know if I can help." Stiles said desperately. "Of course you can. Whenever I've felt awful, who's been by my side? You have. So you can be there for your sister." Lydia stated. Stiles sighed. "Okay. I'll be there in 10."

"See you then."

* * *

 

 

"Felicity...." Derek said, horror and disgust filling his face. "I know. But Oliver... I don't think he quite realised. He only thought... it was torture. But he didn't hurt me, physically. He just..."

"Don't." Derek choked out, covering her body with his, enclosing her in his comforting embrace. She held on to him tightly, breathing in his heavy scent, memories of a time before coming back to her. But she pushed them away, hiding her face from Derek, and he moved away instantly. "Felicity." He begged. "I want to help you. I truly do." He said. "I know. But I'd rather you just... can you just hold me till I fall asleep?" Felicity mumbled. 

"Of course." Derek said immediately, moving so Felicity could lie down comfortably and he lay on the side of her, cocooning her in his warm arms. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting sleep drag her under. 

Her sleep was disturbed less than 10 minutes later to a large banging sound at the door. Derek leaped up from Felicity, his claws already primed, when Derek and Felicity heard a familiar voice. "Let us in, Derek. It's me and Lydia. We know Felicity's there. And we're coming in." Stiles loudly declared, swinging the door wide open and getting a dark stare from Derek. "Afternoon. Or evening. Is it still the evening when it's 12 o'clock?" Stiles asked. curiously.

"No, Stiles. It's called night time." Lydia said exasperatedly. Stiles sat down on the chair opposite Felicity and watched her as she sat up slowly.

"Hey, guys. Stiles, I told you where I was going. You didn't need to come here." Stiles looked at her, shaking his head.

"Lydia kindly reminded me that we share blood. Not in a weird, sacrificial way, but in the real way. And I have to protect you." Stiles said, a pointed look thrown at Derek.

"She's fine. So maybe you guys should go now." Derek said, his voice almost a growl. Lydia tossed her hair back, straightening her shoulders.

"We're not going anywhere. I brought some fun games I thought we could play tomorrow to pass the time." Lydia said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow?" Derek asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep. We're all having a sleepover." Lydia said, grinning at Stiles. Derek growled, low and menacingly.

"Come on, Derek. Let them stay." Felicity said, her eyes blank. Derek sighed and stormed out, leaving Stiles holding in his laughter. Lydia glared at him before sitting down opposite Felicity. "You just tell me when you want to quit." She said softly. Felicity nodded with a faint smile. Stiles got up and hugged Felicity tightly, squeezing her as she held him just as tightly. "I'll be okay, Stiles. I will." Felicity murmured. Stiles nodded, moving back. Lydia smiled at Stiles, knowing he was helping.

"Okay. Let's have some fun." 

 


	14. Noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for you all! I don't know if you feel it too, but I can feel this story drawing to a close in the not too distant future. I'll let you know more details in my next update, which may be the last, we shall see. I will obviously make sure that this story has its perfect ending! Lots of Love, Emily X

Oliver was sitting on Scott's couch, staring at the note that Slade had left for him, not for the first time. His body hurt, but more importantly, his heart ached for Felicity, more than it ever had before they started dating, she had been unobtainable then and she was unobtainable now. Oliver didn't understand what had happened, where it had gone so terribly wrong, all he knew is that he loved her with his whole being. There was nothing he wanted more than to be done with the mess and go home, to Starling City. He knew the mess was of his own doing, but that didn't change how he felt about her. Not one little bit. 

 

Scott came into the spare room and took one look at Oliver before sitting down next to him, looking at Oliver with sympathy in his eyes. "We have Slade's scent now from Felicity, we can get him Oliver. And you can get her back. I know you can." Scott said, a steely determination in his face. Oliver admired him for that. "We should go tomorrow night then. Let's make sure we're ready." Oliver said. Scott nodded, leaving Oliver to his brooding session. He was just like Derek in that sense. "Seems like Felicity has a type." Scott muttered, too low for anyone else to hear. 

* * *

 Felicity didn't know why Lydia and Stiles had come, but as it turns out, she was extremely grateful that they had. 

They made her forget the horrible things that had happened, from playing dumb games like 'never have I ever', which got particularly interesting, to playing charades and then watching a cheesy romantic comedy before she fell asleep. 

Felicity had woken up in Derek's spare bed and had creeped out of the room to see Stiles and Lydia intertwined on the couch, fast asleep. Felicity grinned and headed back into the room, waiting until they woke up before she got up. 

 "No, Stiles! Stop! You just put the eggs in with a tiny bit of butter. Oh my god." Lydia yelled, waving her hands to get rid of the wafts of smoke erupting from the kitchen area. Felicity laughed, tears streaming from her eyes. The numerous tools Stiles had in his hands clattered to the floor, and Lydia swooped in, shooing Stiles away as she rescued the breakfast Stiles had been trying to make. Felicity just smiled, happy to see Stiles and Lydia together. They had a connection, and it was only a matter of time before that evolved. She had seen it before. Stiles was like her, unsure but bright, and Lydia was similar to Oliver, strong and fierce. But she didn't want to think about Oliver. It hurt too much. 

 Derek came in while Felicity was eating with Stiles and Lydia, and watched as Felicity looked up at him. "Hey." Felicity said. 

"Hi." Derek replied casually, shrugging his jacket off. Lydia gave Stiles a pointed look, so he coughed. "Felicity i'd like you to come back to mine. Oliver's been kicked out and your my sister." Stiles said, his tone soft. Felicity smiled. "Thanks, Stiles. But I'm happy here. I feel safer here, with Derek to protect me." 

"Oh I see." Stiles said, a little hurt. 

"You know what I mean, Stiles. I care about you, but I need to be selfish for once." Felicity said. 

"I agree." Derek added. Stiles nodded, and finished his food. "Oliver wants to get Slade tonight." Derek said, watching Felicity carefully for her reaction. She winced a little but carried on eating slowly. "Okay. So what's the plan?" Lydia asked. "You two can stay here with Felicity. I want her safe."

"That's not fair. I need to be there!" Stiles argued. "You need to stay with Felicity." Derek replied, leaving no room for argument. "And so who's going then?" Lydia asked. 

"Me, Oliver, Allison, her dad and Scott." Derek counted. 

"It won't be enough." Felicity whispered. There was a long pause. "It has to be." Derek replied grimly. "The only way you can beat him is to make him outthink you." Felicity informed Derek, who nodded. "Do you guys mind if I speak to Felicity alone for a moment?" Derek asked, looking at Lydia and Stiles. They both nodded, getting up from the table and heading to the bedroom quietly. Derek waited until they were gone and then sat down, looking at Felicity intensely. "Felicity. I don't want you to worry about us. We'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about you." Felicity stressed. Derek smiled sadly. "Felicity, I have loved you for most of my life. You have to know that the love I have for you is going to be the thing that lets me return. It's the only reason I fight. Everything I do, I do for you. To protect you, to make you happy. Whatever you need." Derek said. Felicity felt moisture leak from her eyes, and she leaned towards Derek, pressing her lips gently against his. She let go, standing up at the same time as Derek and their lips crashed together once again, more desperate and sad. They pulled apart, but Felicity clung onto Derek, enjoying his warmth. "Derek. I-" Felicity started to say, but she faltered. Derek shook his head, placing a finger on Felicity's lips. "Don't. Say it when your ready to." He said. Felicity nodded and they pulled apart. "I have to go. We all have a lot to plan." Derek murmured softly. Felicity nodded. "I love you, Felicity. With everything I am. It's okay that you don't feel the same, but I know you did once. And if something happens, I'm just glad I told you." Derek said. Felicity didn't want to let go, but she did.  Because deep down, she knew Oliver would protect him. He would protect all of them. That she was sure of. 

* * *

Derek came into Scott's house, the rest of the group already there waiting for him. "Derek. Thanks for coming. This is going to be a long night, but hopefully it will have a successful outcome." Scott said. Derek nodded curtly, not looking at Oliver. "Okay. This is the plan..." Oliver began, and he laid out the plan for the group. "I think it might just work." Allison said, biting her lip. "If this werewolf is half as powerful as you say, I'm not so sure." Chris Argent said, looking at Oliver with interest. "It has to. I suspect this is out only chance." Scott said, looking at Oliver who nodded. "We have to strike while the iron is hot. He won't expect it." 

"Okay. Are we ready? Any questions?" Scott asked. The group shook their heads. "Okay. Let's go. I'll drive."

 


	15. Ashes to Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that there will be one chapter after this one and then it will be over :( Seriously I feel this is the right choice for his story, it's not a light choice I've made, so it will be finished to the standard it has been written throughout. Enjoy!

Scott and Derek had the mountain ash in their hands, and they began to pour it around the edge of the building, sprinkling it so Slade couldn't escape, but they left a tiny gap so they could get in when the time came. 

Oliver went into the abandoned warehouse where they found Slade has been hiding, with Chris and Allison Argent flanking him, hiding in the shadows. They stayed out of the way and let Oliver go in, loading their bows in case the plan went astray.

"SLADE!" Oliver shouted boldly, his green leather outfit identifying him as the arrow. He heard a deep laughing sound from deep within the building, a sound that was clearly by Slade. 

Oliver had his own bow out with the silver arrowheads Allison had made for him, the silver was really just stronger than metal, since Silver was really referring to her name, Argent. He had helped train her, and he was confident in her abilities, as well as everyone else on the team. 

Slade came out of the corner of the room, in half werewolf form, his face almost unrecognisable, with scarlet red blood dripping from his lips. "Oliver Queen. Do you wish for death so soon?" Oliver ignored the jibe, and shot the arrow, which Slade swiped away with his hand, laughing. "Well, that was admirable. Really, it was. It's funny that you think one arrow could stop me." Slade said, not seeing the arrow that Allison fired, which lodged into his threat. He screamed loudly, but pulled it out, watching Allison and Chris come from out of the shadows. 

Oliver distracted Slade and punched him in the face, and then they were battling each other like fierce men. To Allison, it looked like they were dancing, deflecting each other's blows with precise precision, as if they knew exactly how to avoid each other. Eventually, Slade roared angrily, swiping Oliver with claws, rendering him to collapse onto the floor. Slade ran, just to find the mountain ash blocking him. He roared again angrily, and that's when Derek and Scott took their queue to come in, they filled the gap with more mountain ash and headed towards Slade. Chris distracted him with one of the loud poles Allison had forgotten the name of, causing Slade to collapse on the floor, screaming loudly. They surrounded him and put mountain ash around him, so he couldn't move. He yelled loudly, trying to get out, but he couldn't move. "It doesn't matter if you kill me. I've already done my job. I've divided Oliver from the woman he loves. Forever." Slade said with an evil smile. Allison held her bow out, a smirk on her face. "Do you know why we were able to beat you? Because being a werewolf does have its drawbacks." Allison said, her tone smug. Oliver got up, wiping the blood from his face before taking his prized arrow from his quiver. "You're weak." Oliver said, and stabbed Slade in the chest. The mistletoe in the arrow sunk into him, burning him from the inside. His screams were pitiful and painful to hear, but soon he was reduced to nothing. "That all went to plan. I'm surprised. Usually these things don't work out the way you want them to." Scott said mildly. "Well, we had one thing that Slade never had. We have a team, we have each other. And that was always going to be his downfall. Whatever he did, he couldn't beat all of us." Oliver said. "Group hug?" Allison said with a smile. Oliver indulged her this once, and the group embraced, laughing, and Oliver felt lighter than ever. But Slade's words still bothered him. Had he lost Felicity forever?

* * *

 

They all headed back to Derek's apartment, to tell the others what had happened. They opened the door and Lydia, Stiles and Felicity looked up, terror in their faces, which immediately faded when they saw who was at the door. "What happened?" Lydia demanded. "Slade is dead." Oliver said, looking at Felicity, who shut her eyes, relief flooding through her. "Thanks to all of us." Allison added, clapping Scott on the back, who looked at her with surprise. "I'm going to go, my dads waiting in the car. See you guys. Well done." Allison said, heading out. Scott hugged Stiles tightly, grateful to be so lucky. Derek smiled at Felicity, but didn't want to approach her with Oliver still there. "Working as a team, you were able to beat him. I always knew that you could beat Slade if you worked together. That's where we went wrong. We weren't united." Felicity said. 

"I'm going back to Starling tomorrow." Oliver said, looking at Felicity, who was looking at the floor. "I can take you if you like. I've always wanted to go to Starling." Scott offered. "I would really appreciate that, Scott. Thank you." Oliver said gratefully. Felicity looked at Derek, her mind made up. "I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer I think." Felicity said. Derek allowed himself a small smile, before Scott and Oliver left. "I'm really glad it all worked out." Lydia said, looking at Stiles. "Come on, we'll let you guys... whatever. Felicity, we're a phone call away." Lydia said, dragging Stiles out of the apartment with her. "I hope they get together eventually." Felicity said sadly. Derek sat down next to Felicity, grasping her hand. "I am so glad this all worked out. What about you?" Derek asked, his eyes curious. "I don't know. I think I should spend the rest of the summer here, with my family. I don't really have any ties to Starling anymore." Felicity said sadly, pushing her glasses higher up her face. Derek smiled. "You can stay here with me." 

"Yeah, expect my dad has no idea what's been going on these last few weeks. I think I owe it to him to stay with him." Felicity said. 

"Good point." Derek replied reluctantly. "I hope I can put everything that's happened behind us." Felicity muttered. She headed back to her room, with the pretence of wanting a nap, and sat at the desk, the pen and paper already waiting for her. 

Dear Oliver, Felicity wrote, 

I know you didn't know what Slade had done, and I'm writing you this letter to tell you what happened, because you should know. Slade didn't abuse me physically, but he kept me tied down most of the time. There's no euphemism for what he did. It was rape. I know you wanted Slade dead, and I can completely understand why, he killed your mother, and to your knowledge, he hurt me. But what he did was far worse. But you didn't know that, nor did you bother to find out. I can't rely on you to save me, and when you do, you don't care about me. So that's why I am ending this. I loved you, Oliver. So much. But I can't love you anymore. You've hurt me so badly, and I don't think I can ever forgive you. I'm sorry. I think this was Slade's intention after all, that we would tear ourselves apart. And I'm sorry he managed to do that. For both of us. 

Yours, forever and always,

Felicity

Felicity cried when she had finished writing it, and crossed out the forever and always. Because that could never happen. It was over.


	16. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The last chapter! This has been a complete blast to write, completely out of my comfort zone, since I've never written teen wolf fanfiction before. Thank you for reading, every last one of you, and I hope you are satisfied with the ending. I know that I am. Lots of love, Emily xxxx

Oliver was miserable in Starling City. He chased down bad guys every night, then came back to the foundry, and forcing himself to fall asleep, Felicity's face haunting him at every step. Diggle tried to comfort him, but it was useless. Felicity had been the one for him, he didn't see other women anymore, he saw blank faces. Only Felicity stood out. But she was gone from his life. 

He received her letter not long after he had left, and he read it with shaking hands. He had thrown up twice after reading it, sickened to his core. He punched the walls angrily. He smashed the computers. He broke the beautiful glass case that held his suit, causing a huge shard of glass to lodge itself in his arm. The pain riveted through his body, but he did nothing. He lay on the cold, damp floor, letting his tears flow freely. There was nothing he could do to fix what had happened. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity had spent the rest of the summer with her family, and she felt like she was returning to herself again, with a fantastic support team around her to help her. After the summer was over, she moved in with Derek, an idyllic setting. As happy as she felt, there was still something nagging at her, eating away at her, but she suspected that was Slade's doing. 

It was only 3 weeks into living with Derek that they had their first big fight. Derek didn't want Felicity to get a job, but Felicity didn't want to be stuck in the apartment all day with him. She cared about him a lot, but that was too claustrophobic. He was angry, and lashed out, swiping the sofa with his claws, making her jump, her back throbbing at remembering the pain claws like that can inflict. He apologised, but he didn't mean it, and he still wouldn't back down on the job situation. 

Fast forward to a month later, and Derek wants Felicity to tell him that he loves her. He knows she feels it, but she's not convinced. His mood swings and tendency to violence when he gets angry is making her upset, and want to leave. But she won't. Where could she go where he couldn't reach her? She knew that he loved her. And maybe that would be enough. 

"Derek? I'm going into town. We need some food." Felicity called, already dressed and ready to go before he had even woken up. She heard him bounce out of bed, rushing to the door, his tousled hair turning her on. "Wait and I'll get dressed and come with you." Derek said. Felicity shook her head, her tight blonde ponytail bouncing around her delicate shoulders. "No, it's okay. I just want a few things." 

"Why won't you let me come with you? It's just a little thing. It seems like you don't want me around at any point, you want to get a job to get away from me and now you'll use any excuse to get away from me!" Derek shouted angrily, banging his fist against the door next to Felicity, causing her to jump in terror. "Derek, calm down. I don't understand why your being like this-"

"There is no like this! Your living with me, so why doesn't it feel like it?" Derek yelled. Felicity shook her head frantically.

"Don't do this, Derek. I need you to be okay with me not being around all the time." Felicity said pleadingly.

"Well to me it's like your not around at all!" He paused, stepping back, not looking at her. "Just go." He choked out. Felicity dashed out of the apartment, holding back the tears as she left. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Felicity, I think you know exactly what you have to do. Break up with him." Lydia said, painting Felicity's nails for her the bright shade of fuchsia Felicity loved so much.

"I care about him. Does that not count for anything?" Felicity asked sadly. Lydia sighed.

"Of course it does. But you deserve to be treated right, Felicity. All girls do. I thought Oliver was the one, but... well you know." Lydia said casually, not realising the effect his name still had on her.

"He wrote a reply to the letter I sent him. I don't know how I feel about it." Felicity said, tugging the letter out of her bag to show Lydia. Lydia took it and read it aloud.

"Felicity, you can never know how heartbroken I was when I received your letter. Not for us, but for you. That you were hurt like that by Slade. I can never amend the damage I've done, so I'm not going to try. But know that I'll love you forever. Yours, always, Oliver." Lydia sat back, stunned.

"How dare he just give up on us." Felicity said. Lydia looked at Felicity, shocked.

"What do you mean? Would you have accepted his apology?"

"Maybe not. But I know that time heals most wounds. Even this one." Felicity said wisely.

"Maybe it's not about you or Derek. Maybe it's about you." Lydia said. "You should take some time for yourself." 

"I knew Oliver. I knew his heart. His soul. But I don't know Derek. I thought I did, but the Derek I'm with... well, he's not Oliver." Felicity said softly, her heart thumping loudly as the words were said out loud for the first time. "What are you going to do?" Lydia asked Felicity.

"I think I'm going to go home." Felicity said firmly, her decision made. 

 

* * *

 

When she returned to the apartment, she found that Derek was gone, but Stiles was there. "Hey, sis." He said softly. Felicity sat down opposite him, folding her arms.

"I know a patronising tone when I hear it. What's up?" Felicity asked. Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Derek asked me to come over to talk to you. I think he was afraid to see you. He knows that he went to far, and he's left. He wanted you to know that he cares about you, but he doesn't want to hurt you. And he's not in the right frame of mind." Stiles stopped letting Felicity digest that. She sighed, leaning her head back against the leather.

"I can't be what he needs. I think it's time that I head back to Starling." Felicity finally said.

"For Oliver?" Stiles asked.

"No. For me." 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity drove back with all of her stuff, promising to stay in touch with Stiles and everyone. And she knew it was a promise she was happy to keep. He was her only family now. 

Her first port of call was a meal with Diggle to catch up with him. She came into the restaurant and Diggle was sat at the table waiting for her, a huge smile on his face.

"Felicity. It's so good to see you. You look well." He said, pulling her chair out for her which she appreciated, sitting down.

"Thanks. So do you." She replied, feeling a return to something normal was a good thing.

"So tell me, goes Beacon Hills treated you?" Diggle asked, pouring over the menu. "It's been... crazy. One big crazy adventure."

"So Oliver told me. I'm sorry about what happened with Slade. If I'd been there..." Felicity shook her head, cutting him off.

"No don't. I've learnt not to dwell on what ifs. They don't get you anywhere." Felicity replied with a shrug. "Still. You know I'm here for you, whatever you need. And Lyla as well."

"How is she?"

"Due any day now. She's getting pretty restless."

"Aw, I bet. Tell her I wish her well."

"I will do." Diggle replied, smiling at the waiter and ordering the food that they wanted.

"So. Have you spoken to Oliver since you got back?" Diggle asked, the question seemingly casual but loaded with meaning.

"No I haven't. How is he?" Felicity asked lightly, tugging nervously on her blue dress.

"He's... different. He's quiet, more reserved. I haven't seen him with any women since - well, you. I'm worried about him, to be honest. I think he thought - you were it for him. But clearly you didn't."

"Dig- that's not quite- I mean, I love him. Loved him. But I thought that too, until we- until he messed things up." Felicity said hastily. Diggle nodded knowingly.

"Please talk to him. You guys should at least be friends." Diggle stressed.

"Definitely. I agree. I was hoping to get back into the crime fighting business anyway. That is something I've sorely missed. No more werewolves." Felicity said. 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity felt nervous on the drive over to the lair. Her mini knew the route almost as well as she did, and the butterflies in her stomach were barely quenched as she pulled into the industrial park. Felicity snaked through the nightclub and stepped into the lair climbing down the stairs, finding Oliver trying to stitch his arm, and clearly struggling. Felicity trotted over to him, snatching the needle out of his hand, much to his surprise. "Felicity. I-" Oliver started to say, but Felicity cut him off.

"Don't. Let me. No strings attached. I want to help you here." Felicity said. Oliver smiled, the first time he had smiled since his return to Starling.

"Thank you." He said, pouring every emotion he could into those two simple words. Felicity looked at him, looked into his eyes, and saw the honesty in them, the pure love he still had for her. And she smiled back. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**1 Year Later** _

 

"Oliver, we're gonna be late. Come on." Felicity shouted, tugging her black heels on and smoothing her hair down, her tight black dress hugging her curves. Oliver came down the stairs of the apartment, his suit and tie on. "Wow. You look amazing." Oliver said, stunned. "Why thank you. Let's go." Felicity said, linking arms with Oliver as they headed out of their apartment to the restaurant they had planned to meet the others in.

 

Stiles was chatting to Lydia, and it was clear that those two were a done deal. Scott was there, sitting next to Derek who looked remarkably cheerful. "Hi guys." Felicity said as a way of greeting the group. Everyone smiled and said hi as Oliver and Felicity sat down. "Scott, I've spoken to the others, but I haven't seen you since. I'm so sorry about what happened." Felicity said sympathetically. "Thank you, Felicity. It means a lot. I know she really liked you, and was glad that we met you guys. Especially you, Oliver. You were such an inspiration to her." Scott said. Felicity raised her glass. "To Allison."

"To Allison." everyone else echoed. 

While Oliver was talking to Stiles, Felicity took the opportunity to speak to Derek. "How are you?" She asked him quietly. He smiled. "Better. I have a steady girlfriend now, and I'm treating her well. I love her."

"I'm glad."

"What about you and Oliver?" Derek asked curiously. "I think I knew that nothing was going to keep us apart for long. We're the closest thing to soulmates. I love him with all my being. And the truth is, he needs me to make him a better person." Felicity said. Derek nodded. "You have that affect on him." Felicity looked at Oliver who was still speaking to Stiles, and she felt his hand squeeze her thigh gently, promises of later still to come. "It's good to see you both together. And I can't believe we've been making you come to Beacon Hills when this place clearly rocks!" Stiles exclaimed. Felicity grinned. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to come back. I promise." Felicity replied. 

* * *

 

Felicity Smoak stared across at the vast city of Starling on top of her and Oliver's apartment building, the cold air leaving goosebumps on her exposed arms. her hair was flailing around her face, blonde whisps obscuring her vision. She sat down on the cold, hard floor, and she was reminded of doing the exact same thing more than a year ago, just after she had discovered Stiles' existence. She had lost her mom, she had lost Oliver, but she had got him back. She would never get her mom back, but she had a father, and a brother. Stiles sat down on the roof of the building next to her, whistling at the view. "It's hard sometimes. I miss Allison. Like I'm sure you miss your mom. We just have to be grateful that we have each other. And friends. And loved ones." Stiles said, patting Felicity on the shoulder. "I know. Wise words." Felicity replied. And they sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. "Sometimes things do come full circle, and usually for the better. Meeting you, Stiles, was certainly for the better." Felcity said. Once again, since her mother's death, she felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, this story is tagged olicity, and I love olicity, so Derek and Felicity were never going to become endgame. I wrote this with no kind of foresight, and If I had, I would have made Oliver slightly more redeemable. But I hope that you found him redeemable, because I believe he was. I believe in Olicity, through and through, and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, but I went for my gut feeling to do what I needed to do with this. Thanks again everyone for being so good with me on this <3


End file.
